SOCOM: US Navy SEALs: Jasper Park Liberation
by oohrah15
Summary: When fireteam Alpha Crashes in Japser Park Only SPECTER survives, He must cooperate with the wolves to help tear down a rogue terrorist group in the area
1. Chapter 1 Fireteam Alpha Down

Across the skies of Jasper Park Canada a lone MH-53 pave low helicopter was carrying a group of U.S Navy SEALs codenamed SPECTER , JESTER, KILLJOY, and SIMPLE back on to United States soil.

'So uh who is buying beers when we get back'? said KILLJOY

'I say we draw straws for it' replied JESTER

'screw that, I always get screwed over when we draw straws' SIMPLE said in an irritated tone

'guys, guys come on we just bagged ourselves one bastard of a terrorist' SPECTER said. 'lets try to avoid the arguing'.

'whatever you say sir' SIMPLE replied

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard on the cockpit

'SON ON A BITCH' the pilot shouted. "WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE"

"outstanding" KILLJOY said

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" the pilot shouted

The rocket struck the Pave Low in the tail rotor causing it to spiral down KILLJOY and SIMPLE were killed by the initial explosion and the pilot was killed when the helicopter crashed.

Meanwhile on the ground.

"Humphrey what was that? " kate asked in a worried tone

"it looked like an explosion we better check it out" Humphrey replied

"Right" kate said "ill gather some alphas and go check it out.

"motherfucker" SPECTER said. "SOUND OFF"

Before anyone could answer a bullet whizzed past SPECTERS head nearly killing him. SPECTER than took cover inside the downed helicopter while loading his M-16 assault rifle when he leaned to his left he wished he hadn't.

"KILLJOY, ? SIMPLE?" SPECTER shouted as he saw their mangled dead bodies

"FUCK!" SPECTER shouted in agony as he took their dog tags and closed their eyes

"Sir" JESTER said coming out of the forest "are you allright"

"Im fine but KILLJOY, SIMPLE and the pilot are all KIA"

"DAMMIT!" JESTER shouted with tears in his eyes

"come on JESTER we have tangos coming in from all over the damn place" SPECTER said

"this is for KILLJOY and SIMPLE you SOB's" JESTER said as he loaded his Mk. 48 machine gun

In the midst of the gunfight Kate, Garth, Candu, and Hutch had found the crash sight. Humphrey and Lilly had also come insisting the find out what happened.

"WOAH" Candu screamed as a bullet whizzed past his tail

"what is going on here?" Hutch asked

"it looks like humans" Humphrey replied

"But they are killing each other I've never seen that before" Kate said

"GET SUM" JESTER screamed as he took out the last terrorist with his gun. Him and SPECTER had just about cleared the area of terrorists

SPECTER saw a figure approach JESTER from behind "JESTER BEHIND YOU"

Before JESTER could turn around he had been shot through the head by a terrorist killing him instantly

"JESTER!" SPECTER cried out he turned to the terrorist who shot him

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU" SPECTER screamed

"oh my-" Lilly said trying to look away

SPECTER tackled the terrorist to the ground and pulled out his knife "THIS IS FOR MY TEAM YOU SON OF A BITCH" he said stabbing the terrorist in the throat.

"what the hell" Garth said

"I've never seen a human kill like that before" Lilly said crying into Garths fur.

"we have to tell my dad about this" said Kate who was shocked by what she saw

**Sone time later at Winston and Eve's den**

"You saw what"? Winston asked nervously.

"Humans but they were shooting at each other and the guns they had shot real fast" Humphrey explained

"It was terrible only one of them survived" Kate added

"what did he look like"? Eve asked

"He was pretty tall im guessing at least 6'4 he was wearing this green armor and had a hat on, he also had a very large gun" Hutch described

"Call the pack together in 15 minutes i need let them know of this human" Winston said.

**Meanwhile**

"I'll never forget you guys you were all a SEAL could make May you walk through the streets of heaven for you all did your time in hell, HOOYAH!" SPECTER said before placing his comrades and the pilots in coffins he made from the crashed helicopter. He than gave the five coffins a salute and fired his gun in the air with tears in his eyes

"Now i have to get the hell outta here" he said

He grabbed a 9mm and Desert Eagle pistols, a M1014 assault shotgun, an M-16 assault rifle, one of the helicopters miniguns, a 50. cal sniper rifle, and a AT-4 rocket launcher and giving the coffins a final salute made his way to some kind of friendly civilization.

**Back to the United pack valley**

"You have all probably heard by now there is a human wandering through our lands, as of the moment he is no threat but I strongly advise you avoid him at all cost he is heavily armed with guns more powerful than the kinds hunters use" Winston annunced.

"Winston why cant we just kill him" Tony, the old leader of the eastern pack said.

"Listen Tony i know you dont like humans becasue they killed yoiur mate Emily but if we attack him we will all die from the guns he has" Winston replied

"Fine have it your way Winston, but remember this: Humans are not to be trusted" Tony said and with that walked away.

"I hope your wrong Tony" Winston sighed "I hope your wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger

SPECTER was walking through the Jasper Park Valley it had been two days since he crashed landed He heard a growling noise and though it was a wolf so he cocked his gun but then realized hte sound was coming from his own stomach

"damn im hungry wish id run into a deer or something" he said

Just then as if answering his wish a group of caribou walked into the field in front of him

"Bingo" he said excitedly

he pulled out his M-16 and stealthily moved to his target

**Meanwhile above the valley on a cliff**

"I always like watching Kate hunt" Humphrey said to himself

"We heard you the first 500 times" Humphreys friend Salty said in a smart voice

Humphrey ignored his friends remark and looked down at the field where his beloved mate and his brother in law Garth were hunting for dinner

"looks like were eating caribou tonight boys" Humphrey said

"Hey look" Humphreys overwieght friend Mooch said in a concerned voice

Mooch pointed out a figure walking on two legs wearing green armor and carrying a large gun heading towards the caribou Kate and Garth were hunting

"Oh no" Humphrey said worringly "Its the human!"

Just then about seven more humans appeared across the valley all carrying guns they were clad in black armor and were also heading towards Garth and Kate

"KATE GARTH RUN!" Humphrey screamed

**Back down at the bottom of the cliff**

"Lights out ya bastard" SPECTER said to himself about to squeeze the trigger but then he saw something else behind the caribou

"son of a-" He said

"ITS THE AMERICAN KILL HIM!" the human in black armor shouted

SPECTER jumped out from the bush and started shooting at the terrorists he took down four with his gun and then got behind a rock for cover while he reloaded

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Garth screamed while dodging bullets

"We have to get out of here!" Kate shouted

One of the terrorists looked over at Kate and Garth he smiled

"These wolves have beautiful hides they will bring in a handsome amount of cash,Kill them" he ordered to his men

"NOOOO!" Humphrey shouted as he ran in front of kate

"well the more the merrier' The terrorist said as he held up his gun Humphrey and Kate hugged each other while Garth was unconscous from hitting his head

"Oh no you dont" SPECTER said as he shot two of the terrorist and stabbed the last one with his knife

"Sweet dreams motherfucker" SPECTER said before a falling rock knocked him out.

"Kate are you allright" Humphrey said while embracing her

"Im okay love where is Garth?"

"oh Barfs over there" Humphrey said snickering at his nickname for Garth

"What should we do with this human" Kate asked

"I dont know i dont trust humans bu he saved our lives" Humphrey said "lets bring him to your parents they'll know what to do

"Good idea' Kate said giving Humphrey a kiss on the cheeck

Garth was just beginning to wake up when he saw SPECTERS body

"WOAH" he shouted jumping on SPECTER and unsheathing his claws

"BARF GET OFF HIM!" Humphrey shouted

"ARE YOU CRAZY THIS IS THE HUMAN MY DAD WARNED US ABOUT!"

"Yeah but he saved us and we're taking him back to my parents wether you like it or not" Kate said in a demanding voice

"Fine" Garth said annoyed

Kate, Humphrey and Garth all grabbed SPECTER by his clothes and started dragging him. SPECTER alone weighed out 220 pounds and with all his extra gear he exceeded 300 pound in weight

"Man this is one heavy sucker" Garth said

As they dragged him into Winstons den Lilly came running out and nuzzled Garth

"Garth why did you bring the human here?" Lilly asked in an innocent voice

"Well i didnt want to but he saved us fron other humans" Garth replied

"other humans?" Lilly said confused "theres more?"

"yeah they were shooting at this one and they tried to kill us but he stopped them but then got knocked out" Garth said

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTE!" Winston yelled

"uh oh" Kate said

Winston had found SPECTER and was tapping his front paw with a angry look on his face

"Kate why did you bring him here i specifically said to stay away from this human and take him to our den?" WInston said extremely annoyed

"But dad he saved us from other humans trying to kill us" Kate said

"That human better be dead" Tony said coming up over the hill

"Dad but he-" Garth started to say

"Son its things like him that killed your mother my wife, I wont let him kill my children" Tony screamed raising his claws above SPECTERS throat

suddenly a hand shot up and caught Tony's paw

"Dont even think about it" SPECTER said in dark tone.


	3. Chapter 3 a new ally

Tony grunted as he struggled to get free of SPECTER's poweful grip, finally after Tony got the message SPECTER released him and threw him to the ground

"I didnt drag my ass out here to get eaten by a bunch of wolves" SPECTER said in a grim voice pulling out his 9mm

"wait we dont mean you any harm!" Winston cried out

"_Talking wolves! i must have gotten hit harder than i thought" _SPECTER thought to himself

"Oh i beg to differ" SPECTER shouted recalling Tony's attempt on his life

All of the alpha wolves of the united pack began to circle SPECTER unsheathing thier claws and giving menacing growls

"I took down the NAPF, The fist and fire, NSO, and the Adjikisthani Paramilitaries, I sure as hell can take down you little puppies" SPECTER said in an intimidating tone while cocking his M-16

"Lets just all calm down here" Humphrey said in an attempt to stop this before someone got killed

"Wait ive seen you before" SPECTER said "You were the wolf that the terrorist tried to kill I saved you and two other wolves" SPECTER said

" Yes and i wanted to say thank you, but also we dont mean you harm" Humphrey said

"Then you wanna explain why old lassie here tried to rip my throat out?" SPECTER said pointing at Tony

"Ill take it from here Humphrey" Winston said "That is Tony, his mate was killed by hunters a few years ago and he thought you would bring harm to the pack he was only trying to protect us you have to understand"

SPECTER grunted "Allright i understand" he said. He then walked over to Tony and said "Im sorry about your mate, and im not like those hunters but if you ever pull that again ill shoot you a new asshole where your eye used to be"

Tony nodded and ran off

"Now" SPECTER said "Lets get down to buisness where am I?"

"Your in Jasper Park Canada" Kate said

"JASPER PARK! SON OF A" SPECTER yelled

"Whats wrong" Kate asked

"Jasper Park fuckin terrorist central! SPECTER explained

"Whats a terrorist" Lilly said confused

"allright i guess i should tell my part now" SPECTER said

"My name is Dimone Freehold but my codename is SPECTER, I am a commander in the Navy SEALs."

"SEALs?" Garth asked

"Its an acronym for SEa Air and Land commandos" SPECTER continued

"Oh" Garth said

"Anyway the U.S Navy SEALs are the most elite soldiers in the world, I was the commander of Fireteam Alpha, we were sent into Jasper Park to kill a terrorist cell leader codenamed SNAKEBITE"

"You still havent said what a terrorist is" Garth said annoyed at the fact SPECTER hadnt answered his mates question

"A terrorist is a crazy bastard who will do anything to get their ideas aroud even if it means blowing themselves up, they use biological warfare, suicide bombers, and hijacked vehicles to kill civilians instilling terror in the world hence their name"

"Thats terrible" Lilly said appalled at the fact anyone would do that

"Ill say we have been hunting these bastards for years and we have finally surrounded them here but the terrorists knew this was a national park and the canadian military would not allow the destruction of a national park" SPECTER said

"How would you have destroyed the entire park" Candu asked

"Well we were just gonna nuke it" SPECTER said

"Nuke" the wolves said in unison

"A nuclear bomb is the most powerful weapon mankind has created it is extremely devastating, when it goes off the temperature in the blast increases to a million degrees vaporizing practically everything in the blast radius which depending on how big the bomb is anywhere from 5 to 30 miles and even after the blast is done the leftover chemicals are very poisonous and will take hundreds of years to completely go away, in short one bomb would have leveled this entire park and nothing would have been able to live here for a good 200 years" SPECTER concluded a little out of breath

The entire pack gasped

"But thats why my team and I were sent in" SPECTER said

"But there is only one of you" one of the pups in the pack said

"I know" SPECTER said as he began to tear up "The rest of my team was killed by those cold-blooded bastards"

"Im sorry to hear that" Winston said

"Thanks" SPECTER said "Though i was wondering since I obviously cant go anywhere and im this close to stopping the terrorist once and for all is it okay i stayed with you guys, i could help you hunt and protect you from those terrorists"

"hmm sounds allright with me what do you think Eve?" Winston said as he turned to his mate

"Its okay with me but if you hurt anyone in the pack i will personally rip out your intestines and choke you with them" Eve said sweetly

"And if you even try that i will rip your eyeballs out and put leeches in your sockets" SPECTER replied "trust me i have been tortured numerous times threats like those dont scare me"

Eve backed off with bulging eyes

"Now i need a shower" SPECTER said

SPECTER took off his combat vest and upper camos revealing his muscular upper body he then took off his hat and goggles reveaking his face he had a dark tan skin with short brown hair and deep green eyes. All of the female wolves couldnt help but drop their jaws when they saw SPECTERS muscular body he was pretty handsome looking for a human.

"Wow that guy puts you to shame Barf, right Kate" Humphrey said but Kate ignored him

"Kate, KATE!" Humphrey screamed but she ignored him again

Kate and Lilly along with every other female wolf in the pack stared at SPECTER as he walked by

"Why the hell dont human girls ever look at me like that?" SPECTER said to himself as he saw the look on the female wolves faces

SPECTER continued to walk through the woods looking for a good spot to set up a camp. He was accompanied by Humphrey, Garth, Kate and Lilly. When he found a good spot under a tree he began to dig a hole big enough for him to sleep in It wasnt easy since SPECTER was 6'4 220 pounds plus he found a fair amount of large disgusting bugs while digging. After about 3 hours he finished then den and went in and laid out his weapons against the wall

"Wow this one looks cool" Garth said as he touched the Desert Eagle unknowingly pulling the trigger

The desert eagle fired a round nearly taking Garths head off the bullet whizzed past Humphrey and skinned SPECTERS bare arm before hitting a tree. SPECTER yelled out in pain

"You know i didnt think you would touch something that you know can kill you but obviosly you must be the most common-sense deprived being on the planet you fucking moron" SPECTER growled holding back the urge to uppercut Garth

Garth cowered back in embarrasement while Humphrey snickered at SPECTER's insult

Lilly walked over to Garth and nuzzled him

"Im sorry Lilly i dont know what i was thinking" Garth said embarassed

"Its okay Garth you didnt mean it" Lilly said showing off her violet eyes

"But i couldve killed someone, i couldve killed... you" Garth said as he began to cry

"I love you Lilly" Garth said in between tears

"I love you too Garth" Lilly said

SPECTER looked over at Garth and Lilly and felt a little bad for yelling at Garth but the dumbass almost killed him.

_"I'll apologize tommorow, right now i need some sleep"_

SPECTER than laid down and quickly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

"JESTER BEHIND YOU" SPECTER shouted

In an instant JESTER's head becomes a bloody explosion

"you are so pathetic" the terrorist who shot JESTER said

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH" SPECTER screamed aiming his gun then suddenly he looked down and saw he had been shot through the stomach

"You have failed" the terrorist said laughing and pointed his gun at SPECTER's face

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SPECTER screamed he looked around and realized he was in his den he made, even so he checked to see if he was shot or not

"just a fuckin dream" SPECTER said out of breath and sweating

"Are you okay" Lilly asked worringly as she walked in

"FUCK" SPECTER screamed as he pointed his gun at Lilly her purple eyes growing wide

"oh its just you" SPECTER said lowering his gun "please dont sneak up on me like that"

"im sorry its just i heard you screaming" Lilly said innocently

"Its nothing i just had a nightmare thats all" SPECTER said still shocked at his dream

"What was it about" Lilly said taking a seat

"Its just a effect of shell shock" SPECTER said

"whats that" Lilly asked

"Its a syndrome where you have seen something something so terrifying or horrible you begin to have nightmares about it and you become very paranoid and shakey its pretty commom among soldiers due to the horrors of war" SPECTER said

"You were dreaming about your teamates Jester, Killjoy, and Simple werent you?" Lilly asked

"Wait how do you know their names?" SPECTER asked

"That night when your helicopter crashed me, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Candu and Hutch all went to the crash site and saw the whole thing" Lilly said "I really am sorry it seemed like you were very good friends with them" Lilly concluded

"They were like brothers to me, SIMPLE had a newborn son he wll never get to hold, KILLJOY had a daughter who had a lead part in her school play, and JESTER was going to propose to his girlfriend when he got back" SPECTER said tearing up "i dont know if i can live with the fact i came home in one peice and they all came home in a box but i know they are in a better place now"

Lilly couldnt help but start crying at the sacrifices these men made so the world could be a safer place

"By the way where is your mate Garth at?" SPECTER asked

"He's at the water hole why?" Lilly answered

"Well i just wanted to apologize for yesterday" SPECTER replied

"Good im sure he will appreciate it" Lilly said

After SPECTER left Lilly broke down in tears she had always been told humans were heartless killers but after what happened she saw humans were just as compassionate as every other animal, maybe even more. The fact those men were willing to so selflessly lay down their life for their families from terror was the ultimate sign of compassion and she couldnt even imagine how it must have been for SPECTER to watch his friends die in front of him.

**At the watering hole**

"Hey Garth" SPECTER said

"I know im an idiot for doing that" Garth replied with sadness in his tone

"Well i just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you like that, its just that ive been shot at a lot of times and it hurts like hell when a bullet hits you" SPECTER said

"Thanks Specter that means alot and im sorry for messing around with your gun" Garth relied

"Dont worry about it just dont do it again okay" SPECTER said

"Gotcha" Garth said in a much happier tone

"Well ill see you later i gotta go get something" SPECTER said

"Okay see ya" Garth said

As SPECTER was walking he ran into a familiar gray wolf

"Humphrey you almost ran me over there" SPECTER said in a jovial tone

"Sorry Specter its just that i saw Lilly crying earlier and she said she was crying for your teamates"

"she was cry-" SPECTER said in a touched tone

"Whats wrong" Humphrey asked

"Its just that shes a wolf and not even a part of this war and she understands the cost of freedom, in my country there are people who hate me and other soldiers" SPECTER said

"Wow Specter i didnt know" Humphrey said

"Let me tell you something you wolvesd are alot better than some of the people i know" SPECTER admitted

Suddenlty a large boom echoed across the sky

"What was that" Humphrey asked scared half to death

"oh hell no" SPECTER said

"What is it?" Humphrey asked

"A Merc Death Squad get down!" SPECTER said

"who are they" Humphrey demanded

"They are a group of elite soldiers like me except there is only one of me and thirty of them, they are extremely deadly and totally fucking insane" SPECTER said

"Will they hurt us? cant you kill them?" Humphrey asked now scared out of his wits

"If my team were still alive i could have but these Death Squads really live up to their name, and no as long as you leave them alone they wont hurt you, its me theyre after" SPECTER replied

"Wait they have someone with them" Humphrey pointed out

"Where" SPECTER asked

Humphrey pointed to a beautiful looking silver white wolf with blue eyes who was being dragged by what looked like the leader

"Son of a bitch" SPECTER said kissing the cross he had around his neck "Stay here" SPECTER warned

Humphrey looked as SPECTER slid down the hill with a gun in each hand he began firing at the Death Squad and took out about 20 of the 30 that were there but then SPECTERs gun stopped firing and he threw it to the ground and pulled out his knife and began attacking the remaining Mercs he took down about 3 in hand to hand combat but was overwhelmed and was knocked out

"SPECTER" Humphrey screamed running down the hill

Humohrey jumped on one of the mercs and bit his throat killing him but then was wrestled to the ground by another merc Humphrey tried to escape but the Mercs strenght was incredible

"Stupid dog" The Merc said "Now as for you american, today you die" raising his knife above SPECTERS throat

"HUMPHREY CLOSE YOUR EYES AND COVER YOUR EARS" SPECTER screamed Humphrey did as he was told

SPECTER pulled out a flashbang grenade and threw it temporarily blinding and deafening the remaning 7 Mercs

"Humphrey get that wolf outta here" SPECTER screamed

"But what about you" Humphrey asked

"Ill be fine im a SEAL now fucking go thats an order!" SPECTER screamed

"Okay" Humphrey replied as he put the unconscoius wolf over his back and ran back to the den

_Please be allright Specter _Humphrey though to himself

SPECTER coughed and looked up to see an overweight man standing over him

"This one will be a good bargaining chip bring him to the caves" the man said in a middle eastern accent

"_No that cant be him" _Was SPECTERS last though before being knocked out by a rifle butt

"


	5. Chapter 5 Old enemy

Humphrey brought the unconscous wolf back to Winstons den. Humphrey had hoped SPECTER made it out allright. He looked down at the wolf she was very beautiful she had a silver mane going down her back and a white underbelly. Humphreys thoughts were interupted when kate walked in

"Humphrey?" Kate asked angrily "Why is there another girl in here"

"Its not what you think Kate she was being taken by humans and SPECTER and I went to help her, Kate how could you think i would cheat on you I love you" Humphrey said a little hurt

"Im sorry Humphrey its just that what it looked like from over here" Kate said

Just then the wolf began to wake up she opened her blue eyes and looked around to see kate and Humphrey

"Who are you?" she asked backing away

"My names Humphrey and this is my mate Kate who are you?" Humphrey asked

"My name is Aleu i was with my pack when we were attacked humans with scary guns they killed my pack and took me prisoner" Aleu said sniffling

"We have those humans too" Kate said

"Trust me those humans are all heartless killers who have no respect for life" Aleu said as she started crying

"Listen not all humans are like that in fact a human saved you" Humphrey said

"Where is he then" Aleu asked

"Well hes oh no SPECTER!" Humphrey shouted

"Humphrey whats wrong" Kate asked now worried

"I though SPECTER was right behind me!" Humphrey screamed "Those terrorists must have taken him"

"oh no we have to find him" Kate screamed "Ill gather the alphas go find the place where SPECTER was taken"

"I can help" Aleu said

"Your to injured you have to heal" Humphrey said

"But" Aleu said

"stay here youll get yourself killed" Humphrey said before leaving

_"A human saved me? i dont believe it but still humans killed my pack, maybe i can join this one and find a mate, oh i wish my father was here" _Aleu thought to herself

**Somewhere in the caves of Jasper Park**

"ughhhh" SPECTER groaned rubbing his fore head

"the yankee is awake take him to da boss" one of the men said in an italian accent

Two men grabbed SPECTER and dragged him throught the facility SPECTER saw rooms full of weapons and ammo new recruits but what really caught his attention was what looked like the first stages of a nuclear bomb. SPECTER's thoughtd were interupted by the two men throwing him to the ground

"Hmmm this one looks familiar where have i seen you before" an overweight man asked

"Oh you gotta be shitting me" SPECTER said "General Mahmood?"

"How do you know my nam- Wait a minute i remember you! Youre the american who captured me and put me in prison for five years!" Mahmood yelled striking SPECTER across the face

"Moody as ever" SPECTER said spitting out blood

"I have plans for you american" Mahmood said darkly "GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT"

The two men grabbed SPECTER again and dragged him to his cell where they beat him before locking him up

"Fucking assholes" SPECTER said enraged "They better not have knocked out any teeth" SPECTER had trouble falling asleep wondering what Mahmoods "plans for him" were

**Back at Winstons Den**

Aleu was sitting in the den wondering what to do next when someone entered the den

"Excuse me have you seen a human run by at all" The handsome alpha wolf asked

"No" Aleu said as she blushed lightly

The alpha must have noticed this becasue he immediatly said "whats your name by the way?"

"Im Aleu" Aleu said

"My name is Hutch" The alpha said "I was wondering when i got back from searching would you like to- you know- uh -hang out or something" Hutch asked nervously

"Id love too" Aleu said wagging her tail

"alright see you then" Hutch said walking out _"Wow she is beautiful and she seems so nice too" _He though to himself

Once Hutch left the den Aleu got up and danced around _"Oh he is perfect handsome, sweet, and the way he asked to hang out was so cute!" _Aleu thought to herself

**SOCOM Headquarters Pentagon**

"any news on Firetean Alpha" General Marcus asked

"yes sir the Green Berets recon team found five coffins" One of the privates said

"and who were they?" General Marcus asked

"2 of them were helicopter pilots Airman Daniel Rodriguez, and Sergeant Brent Walker. The other 3 were part of fireteam alpha Chief Petty Officer Bailey Ivarsen codename JESTER, Chief Petty Officer first class Darell Flowers codename KILLJOY, and Cheif Petty officer third class Davoud Ali Khazai codename SIMPLE" The private explained

"that means one of them is still alive Commander Dimone Freehold" Marcus said "call the S.B.S we are not losing another SEAL"

"Yes sir" the private said

**Back at Jasper Park**

"oh no no no no" Humphrey said he lost SPECTER's scent

"this is all my fault i should have helped him" Humphrey said on the verge of tears

"Its alright Humphrey Specter would have wanted you to rescue Aleu" Kate said hugging him

Garth, Hutch, Lilly, Candu, Winston, Eve, and Tony all arrivw

"Any luck" Candu asked

"No" they all replied including Tony

"Oh poor Specter" Lilly said as hse cried into Garths fur "dad what are we going to do?" Lilly asked

"I dont know honey we'll need a miracle" Winston said in sadness

And as if the heavens granted Winstons wish a lone figure clad in all green wearing a red beret with a british flag on his shoulder moved through the woods

"Command this is Captain Wallace McDougle" the man said in a thick british accent "I am on the ground"

"Roger that McDougle" Marcus said "You bring that missing SEAL home"

"i wont let ya down general, The old Spec and i go way back" McDougle said


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

"Wait do you hear something" Garth asked as Hutch sniffed the air

"Hutch what do you smell" Winston asked

"Human" Huch replied

"Specter?" Humphrey asked hopefully

"afraid not" Hutch said before being interupted a scream

"FECK SON OF A BUTCH!" a man shouted in a britsh accent as he rolled down a hill and hit the ground with a thud

"Bollocks that was embarassing, that feckin rock" McDougle said rubbing his behind

The wolves couldnt help but laugh at McDougles misfortunes but apparently they laughed a little too loud and McDougle swung around pointing his MP5 sub machine gun at them

"Oh just a bunch of lil puppies" McDougle said

"were not puppies were WOLVES" Garth shouted. when McDougle heard this his jaws hit the floor

"Nice going Barf" Humphrey said

"Bloody hell what was in that feckin cigar?" McDougle said to himself "alright just to be sure can you wolves talk?"

"Yes" they all replied

"have you seen another human he was wearing similair armor to mine and and had a gun like me?" McDougle asked a little nervous

"you mean Specter" candu asked

"You know his bloody name eh? well perphaps you can tell me where he is" McDougle said

"He was taken by other humans called Merc Death Squads i think they were called" Humphrey said

"Oh shit" McDougle said

"Whats wrong?" Kate asked

"if what you said is true than our little yank friend has about 3 hours left to live, i gotta move fast which way did they take him?" McDougle said fast

"i think this way" Candu said

"well what in the hell are we waiting for come on now" McDougle yelled as he began to sprint towards Specters position the wolves struggled to keep up with him he was extremely fast for a human and he wasnt even breaking a sweat as he whizzed past the trees

"_man i wonder what kind of alpha school this guy went to hes almost as fast as Specter" _Garth though

**Back at terrorist headquarters**

Specter was lying on the ground weak, hungry, thirsty, tired, and badly beaten he was still wondering what Mahmoods "plans" for him were before he could think anymore the same two men who beat him everyday came into his cell

"GET UP" the yelled kicking Specter across his already bruised face. The two men picked him up and brought him to Mahmoods war room when they got there Mahmood ordered the two men to go so it was just him and Specter

"You know something American" Mahmood said "You and I are alike in many ways"

Specter sucked up a loogie and spat at Mahmood "You and I are NOTHING alike" he said with anger in his voice emphasizing the word 'nothing'

"haha that is were you are wrong take a look at how many people you have killed it may be higher than my kill count" Mahmood snorted

"I killed in self defense you killed in coldblood" Specter retorted

"BUT YOU KILLED NONTHELESS!" Mahmood screamed but then his frown changed to a smile "But that doesnt matter your country's opinion will soon change" he said laughing

"What the hell are you talking about" Specter asked

"you must realize that i know i am hopelessly outnumbered, just about every country in the worlds looking for me so you may ask why do i bother fighting?"Mahmood said

"cause your a stubborn fatbastard" Specter said but was then met with a hit to the gut

"YOU DARE INSULT ME" Mahmood spat in his face "anyway i have a secret weapon which will tip the war in my favor"

"oh and whats that" Specter said trying to act as though he wasnt afraid

"this" Mahmood help up a vial of green gas "You know what this is dont you"

Specter felt his heart stop he knew exacly what it was

"This is agent indigo, when inhaled the part of your brain that gives you free will is shut down leaving you only to obey the givers orders" Mahmood said

"What are you gonna do with it" Specter asked already knowing the answer

"well i though of trying it on you but your much to mentally conditioned for this to have any affect but then i figured i outta get your whole country to turn on you and im going to start with those wolves you care som uch about" Mahmood exclaimed

"What wolves" Specter said trying to trick Mahmood

"Dont act stupid only if you cared about them would risk your life to save one from 30 of my mercs" Mahmood said

"Your fucking crazy" Specter said

"Oh your making me blush now go to sleep we have a fun day tommorow" Mahmood said before punching Specter in the face knocking him out

**Back to the woods**

"how are you so fast" Garth asked McDougle ou of breath

"the advantages of having two legs ma friend" Mcdougle replied he then saw an enemy patrol "Get down!" he said. The enemy patrol consisted of 4 armed mercs carrying one beaten up prisoner

"is that" Kate asked

"SPECTER" lilly exclaimed "what happened to him" seeing his beaten up body

"They must have tortured him for info those feckin bastards" McDougle said he turned to the wolves "stay here and dont look" The wolves turned around as McDougle ran up the hill all the wolves could hear were screams no gunfire just screams. about 2 minutes later McDougle came back with Specters beaten body, the wolves all gasped at what they saw

"He'll be allright but hes pretty banged up" McDougle said "lets get the hell outta here

The woves nodded their heads and began to ran back to winstons den even though McDougle was fast, Specters 220 pound body slowed him down to a jogging speed "Bloody hell this bastard put on weight" McDougle grunted

**Back at the den**

"I wonder what me and Hutch are going to do when he gets back" Aleu asked herself

"I was thinking we could go hunt" Hutch said as he ran into the den quite out of breath

"Hey hutch" Aleu said sweetly she then gasped when she saw McDougle enter the den carrying Specter

"Aleu its okay thats the human that saved you" Hutch said trying to comfort her

"Ok" Aleu said nervously

McDougle laid Specter down and examined him two black eyes, broken nose,busted lip, 4 chipped teeth, broken finger and muliple buises nothing serious though

"is he gonna be alright" Lilly asked in a concerned voice

"He wont die if thats what yer askin but hes gonna pissed when he wakes up" McDougle said pulling out a pipe and tobacco

"and why is that" Humphrey asked

"those bastards knocked out one of his teeth" McDougle said as he lit the pipe and blew out a large puff of smoke


	7. Chapter 7 McDougles new friend

SPECTER was laying down uconscoius in Winstons den he was surrounded by Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Tony, and just about every other wolf in the united pack with the exception on Aleu and Hutch who had gone out. McDougle was outside trying to repair his only radio when he saw a wolf come towards him

"Hi" the wolf said

"Hello mate" McDougle said as he tried to fix the radio

"Watcha doin?" the wolf asked again

"trying to fix this bloody radio" McDougle said as the radio broke in half "BOLLOCKS! USELESS WANKER!" he screamed throwing the busted radio over a hill. the wolf tried not to giggle at his reaction

"say i didnt catch your name" McDougle said as he turned around

"im Mollie" the wolf said "and these are my friends Mikey, Derrick, Tim, Alicia, and Mia" she continued as five more wolves came into the clearing

"Pleasure to meet ya" McDOugle said "say how old are you wolfs"

"Were just pups and we wanted to know if you could play with us" Mollie said

"Well im sorry mate, I have to look over Specter till he recovers but ill tell you what, when Specter is fully healed both of us will play with you hows that sound?" McDougle said

"That sounds awesome" all six pups said wagging their tails. then McDougle heard shouting from the den so he made his way over there. Mollie blushed under her fur that human was extremely cute.

'Dont try to move oo much" Eve said to SPECTER as he finally woke up

"Oh i feel like i got hit by a train" SPECTER said groaing in pain

"SPECTER!" the wolves in the den shouted all jumping on him

"I mean NOW i feel like i got hit by a train" SPECTER said laughing

"Bout time you woke up sailer, you almost gave HQ a heart attack" McDougle said as he entered the den

"Well im alive, by the way you look familiar have we met?" SPECTER asked

"you dont rememeber eh? The fist and fire, Hari Raman" McDougle explained

"No way" SPECTER said grinning "Chopper?"

"thats right mate, Now a captain" McDougle said

"Wait you two nknow each other?" Kate asked

"Let me tell you the story" SPECTER said

**FLASHBACK 10 years ago southeast asia**

About 10 years ago in Southeast Asia a group of gangsters called the Fist and Fire led by Hari Raman were poaching supply frigates for the goods hey were carrying and were smuggling weapons to other gangs in the region. A ship called the Breakneck was captured and it was carrying weapons which were taken b the Fist and Fire along with the ships captain so the U.S SEAL's and the British S.B.S were sent in on a joint operation to take down Raman

"alright team we have Raman surrounded lets capture him so we can go home" SPECTER said

"Ive got you covered sir" JESTER said in his southern accent

"Right Jester will come with me, Chopper and Flash you take the other entrance so this SOB cant escape do you understand"

"Aye aye sir" they all said in unison

SPECTER and JESTER went and took the north entreace to Ramans war room while CHOPPER and FLASH took the southern entrance. When they breached Raman was holding a pistol

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE " Raman shouted shooting at the soldiers

"Dammit" JESTER shouted "This situations hotter than my grandmamas texas chili"

"CHOPPER THROW A FLASHBANG!" SPECTER screamed

"AYE AYE SIR" CHOPPER shouted as he threw a flashbang in front of Raman causing the gang leade to surrender

"Good throw mate" FLASH said

"HQ this is SPECTER we have Hari Raman in custody" SPECTER said proudly

"Roger that team helos inbound for extraction, good job" HQ said over the radio

**End of Flashback**

"Those were good times man" SPECTER said

"too right mate" McDougle said "I'm sorry to hear bout your team im sure they went down brave lads" he continued

"Damn right they went down bravely" SPECTER said "But listen i have important info you need to hear"

**Meanwhile down in the****valley**

"so uh what do you like to do" Hutch asked

"Well ive always liked to hunt" Aleu said sweetly

Hutchs eyes lit up "Well there are some caribou down by the valley, lets go" Hutch said

"Okay" Aleu said excitedly she was staring at Hutchs muscular body while they were running and she crashed into a tree "Ow" she said

"ALEU" Hutch yelled running to see if she was allright. he saw an evil smile forming on her face and before he could blink she pounced on him

"Pinned ya" Aleu said confidently

"Oh yeah" Hutch said smiling as he turned her over causing them to roll down a hill. when they came to a stop Aleu lay on top of Hutch with their noses touching, Aleus blue eyes met Hutchs gold eyes and for a while neither moved under the starlight. After an akward silence Aleu got off of Hutch blushing terribly

"Sorry" she said

"Dont be" Hutch said giving her a smile "so would you like to do this again" he asked

"Id love too" Aleu replied. then a howl was heard it was the howl that called all alphas to the den for an important meeting

"Oh come on" Hutch said disappointed "I gotta go" Hutch said as he turned to run he saw Aleu with her head down

"Of course you can come in if you want" Hutch said hopefully

"ReallY" Alue said excitedly

"Yup lets go" Hutch said as Aleu followed him

_"Wow ive never felt this way before am i actually falling for him? No im rushing things but they way he looked at me with those eyes, ah what the heck" _Aleu thought to herself smiling as she ran beside Hutch


	8. Chapter 8  betrayal

SPECTER and McDougle sat in Winstons den discussing SPECTER's new intel

"Are you sure it was agent indigo mate?" McDougle said with concern in his voice

"fraid so" SPECTER said grimly "We cannot let that son of a bitch get away with this"

"What are we going to do? My radios busted so we have no way of reaching SOCOM and this forest is swarmin with terrorists" McDougle said

"Well for one thing we have to keep these wolves safe from the terrorists, plus you and me are the most elite soldiers in the world these terrorists are just given a gun and expected to fight" SPECTER said confidently

"That sounds good and all but what about Vladimir?" McDougle said nervously

"You leave that bastard to me" SPECTER said darkly

**FLASHBACK 15 years ago southern Pakisthan**

Fifteen years ago an elite team was put together from the worlds superpowers special forces Commander Dimone Freehold from the U.S Navy SEALs (SPECTER), Captain Wallace McDougle from the British S.B.S, Colonel Vladimir Krechov from the russian SPETSNATZ, and Leutenant Walter Lawsnegger from the German GSG-9 their team was called "Four for Freedom". Their mission was simple: Find and kill any terrorist cell leaders, for a time they operated well and captured many terrorist leaders. But one day one of them turned. This was the Four for Freedoms final mission before they were all separated. Their objective was to kill a terrorist cell leader in southern Pakisthan

"That ees how you take down a terrorist" Lawsnegger said

"too right mate" McDougle said "Did you see his reaction when we broke through his defences

"Haha that was priceless" Freehold said

" I must say i get bored of killing the same thing over and over again" Vladimir said annoyed

"What do you mean Rusky" McDougle said confused

"Do you ever wonder what the terrorists think about us" Vladimir said "I mean war is always black and white, I wonder what their opinion is on what they do"

"Vladimir your starting to scare me a little talking like that" Freehold said

"yeah you staring to sound like one of them" Lawsnegger said

"Actually I wanted to talk to you all about that" Vladimir said with an evil smile

A shot rang out and blood spattered across everyones face. Lawsnegger looked down to see there was a hole where his heart used to be then looked up at Vladimir and said with blood coming out of his mouth

"Vladimir, W-w-why?" Lawsnegger said before closing his eyes for the last time

"I was hoping hed put up more of a fight" Vladimir said laughing

"YOU FRIGGIN TRAITOR" McDougle said lunging at Vladimir with his knife

Vladimir laughed as he caught McDougles hand and proceded to twist McDougles arm until he heard a snap. McDougle screamed in pain while clutching his now broken arm

"I dont know why you did this but i will KILL you" Freehold said getting in a fighting stance

"Ah my friend as much as i would love to play i must plot the downfall of the free world" Vladimir said

"You think im just gonna let you walk away?" Freehold said pulling out his pistol

"That is exacly what you are going to do" Vladimir said as a helicopter came over the horizon and shot at Freehold shooting in his feet causing him to lose balance. He looked up at Vladimir who was escaping on the helicopter with anger in his eyes

"This isnt over" Freehold said "Before i die I will find you and I will kill you"

Freehold walked over to Lawsnegger and pulled off his dog tags and than walked over to McDougle to help

"That friggen wanker" McDougle said "He betrayed us"

"Trust me one day he will answer to this" Freehold said as a U.S convoy came to pick them up

A funeral was held for Lawsnegger and the Russian military gave Vladimir Krechov a dishonorable discharge and ordered a 10 million dollar hit on him. For the safety of their families Freehold and McDougle were separated to their own countries special forces and were given codenames SPECTER and CHOPPER. Both Freehold and McDougle planning their eventual revenge on their former comrade

**End of Flashback**

"I still cant get the image of walter dying out of my head" SPECTER said

"same" McDougle said "I wonder whats taking those wolves so long they should be here by now"

Suddenly the wolves of the united pack began pouring into the clearing outside the den

"Now Specter what is this all about" Winston asked

"Allright let me explain" SPECTER said

SPECTER explained to the wolves the effects of Agent Indigo and Mahmoods plans

"In short none of you should ever approach any human from this day forward, if you see one call me and McDougle we will take care of them, if you are infected with Agent Indigo you will most likely kill your family and friends

The wolves all gasped

"But Specter waht will happen if Mahmood launches that chemical" Humphrey asked

"Than God help us all" SPECTER said grimly "All special forces are trained to resist mind control but the rest of the human race i cant say plus Mahmood has a personal grudge against me so he will use all my infected friends to kill me"

"Cant you stop him" Kate asked "we wont be able to defend ourselves from those humans"

"Well now that McDougles here those Merc Death Squads shouldn be a problem" SPECTER said

"Its that russian bastard we have to worry about" McDougle said with disgust

"Russian what?" Humphrey asked

"let me tell you the story" McDougle said

McDougle told the wolves about the Four for Freedom and how Vladimir Krechov betrayed them and killed one of their members and leaving SPECTER and McDougle severly injured.

"How could he do that?" Aleu asked

"cause hes a heartless son of a bitch thats how" SPECTER spat out

"and now hes here" Tony asked

"Unfortuntly yes" SPECTER said

"How do you know for sure" Eve asked

"Well this is the last terrorist stronghold in the world he wouldnt be anywhere else" McDougle said

"Well" Eve said blowing back her hair "If hurts anyone i will rip his manhood off and shove it down his throat" Eve said with a smile

"Not if i get to him first" McDougle said stabbing a nearby tree with his knife it was the same one he used to kill Vladimir five years ago

"Hey Specter i was wondering where all are all the vulnerable parts on a human so we can kill them if we are attacked" Garth asked

"Alright i know i said terrorists were fuckin crazy but Vladimir takes the fricken cake, he took down a GSG-9 commando, a S.B.S operative and a SEAL at the same time" SPECTER said

"Only cause he caught us off guard" McDougle said

SPECTER nodded his head agreement in a standoff Vladimir would have no chance against a SEAL and S.B.S operative but he caught them off guard with his betrayal

"well i need a smoke" McDougle said "Spec you want a pipe"

"Is that a trick question" SPECTER asked smiling he hadnt had a good smoke about a week

McDougle laughed as he pulled out two pipes with tobacco and lit them, The two soldiers sat there laughing and telling stories of their home.

"I got somethin else for ya" McDougle said pulling out two cuban cigars

"Only after all is said and done" SPECTER said taking the cigar and putting it in his pocket

"Say what is that ive seen humans use it before but i never understood what is was" Garth asked

"Well its something humans use to smoke tobacco" McDougle said

"But why would you smoke it?" Lilly asked

"Because tobacco leaves have a chemical called nicotine in them that make you feel better but they also rot your lungs so i wouldnt recommend it" McDougle said

"Of course nows an exception considering everything that is going on" SPECTER said taking a puff of his pipe "Yo wanna try" he said to Garth

"Well i guess one puff wont hurt" Garth said as he inhaled the tobacco smoke. Almost instantly he collapsed to the ground coughing and wheezing McDougle and SPECTER almost fell down laughing

"H-h-how d-do you s-s-s-smoke t-that s-stuff?" Garth said holding his throat

"You get used to it" McDougle said

"well i am never ever tryin that EVER again" Garth said

"Good choice mate" McDougle said "oh shit that reminds me"

"what" SPECTER asked

"I promised a bunch of the kids that you and i would play with them when you recovered if its alright with you" McDougle said

"Sure, i always wondered what wolfs do to pass the time" SPECTER said

The two friends laughed as they walked to find Mollie and her friends. but little did they know lurking in the shadows a most unwelcome person

"Sooo" The figure said "You are still alive SPECTER i should have killed you first"

On the figures arm it said two simple words

_Vladimir Krechov_


	9. Chapter 9 a day without war

SPECTER and McDougle met up with Mollie, Mikey, Derrick, Tim, Alicia, and Mia for their promised play date. SPECTER couldnt help but wonder what wolves did in their freetime

"Specter, Wally!" They all shouted with enthusiasm

"Hey kids" SPECTER said petting the pups on the heads

"So uh what do wolfies do for fun" McDougle asked rubbing his chin

"TAG your it" Mollie screamed as her friends and her ran away

"What?" McDougle said lookin over at SPECTER

"Hey your it" SPECTER said laughing as he ran away

"OH COME ON!" McDougle said as he tried to chase down the pups he knew he could never catch up to SPECTER so he tried to get the pups

"Bollocks these are fast little buggers" McDougle said quite out of breath

"Whats the matter cant catch a bunch of kids?" SPECTER said laughing

"Shut up" McDougle said quite annoyed "kids have energy in them we forget we even have"

McDougle saw a white fluff moving in his peripheral vision. He quietly snuck over and pounced at the wolf only to have her slip away

"Im to fast for you" Mollie said in a cute voice

"Oh you got to be shitting me" McDougle said appalled at the pups speed

After an hour McDougle eventually tagged Derrick, who tagged Tim, who tagged Alicia, who tagged SPECTER and so on

"Woah man" SPECTER said ready to pass out he hadnt run around that much since he graduated from BUDS

"Didnt teach ya that at BUDS did they mate" McDougle said laughing

"What are BUDS?" Mollie asked

"Basic Underwater Demoliton School, its where Navy SEALs go to train, it is the hardest and most punishing trainig regimin out there" SPECTER said

"Oh yeah i doubt its harder than Alpha School" Mikey said

"oh really try getting up at 3 in the morning waking up to drill sargeants screaming at you after getting 4 hours of sleep than doing physical training in ice cold water for the whole and each time someone messes up the whole platoon has physical punishment the whole time being breaten and screamed at to do it perfectly for about six months" SPECTER concluded

"Wow i would die in i tried that" Mikey said

"or become the best soldier in the world" SPECTER said proudly as he heard McDougle cough

"one of the best soldiers in the world i mean" SPECTER said "Hey i have an idea" he whispered into the pups ears

"What are you doin?" McDougle asked when he saw the six pups look at him with evil smiles he knew this couldnt be good

"ATTACK" they all screamed pouncing on McDougle tickling him

"Oh b-b-bollocks p-please s-s-stop" McDougle said in between laughs SPECTER stood back laughing to the point of crying

Eventually the wolves got off him and McDougle stood up

"So that how ya wanna play eh" he said "ROOOOOAR im a ferocoius hungry bear" he said walking towards the pups

the pups all scattered running from McDougle who eventually tripped over a rock and began to swear profusely

_"Things are starting to look a little better" _SPECTER thought as he ran to play with the pups

**In the valley**

"So how exactly did you get to Jasper?' Hutch asked Aleu. the two were spending most of their time with each other

"Well its a long story but oh well" Aleu said she told Hutch about her father Balto and how he saved the children in Nome and how she was a wolf dog hybrid asnd how no human wanted her because she looked like a wolf and then she found a pack and stayed with them.

"Wow your father must be proud of you" Hutch said

"I know i miss him and my mother ans siblings" Aleu said a little sad

"Well if i were a human i would have picked you right away your eyes are irresistable" Hutch said then realizing what he said crouched down in embarrasment

"Oh" Aleu said blushing "thats very sweet of you" She said nuzzling him

_"Should i just do it? I mean its obvoius we like each other or is it? ah what the hell" _Hutch said

"Aleu theres something i wanted to tell you" Hutch said before being kissed by Aleu. After they parted Hutch lost balance from the shock but then regained his footage

"I-i-i L-love you" Hutch finally said

"you really mean it?" Aleu said quietly

"of couse i do" Hutch said

Aleu pounced on Hutch wagging her tail her nose met Hutchs and their eyes locked

"Oh Hutch i love you too ever since i first met you" Aleu said happily wagging her tail

**At Lilly and Garths den**

"You know i thinks it real cute how Specter and Wally are playing with the pups" Garth said

"Yes they are both very nice people" Lilly said in agreement

Garth looked over at his mate, her violet eyes were just beautiful, She was so caring and sweet too and the though of anyone wanting to hurt her made his heart hurt

"Lilly you i love you right" Garth asked his mate

"Yes i love you to dear" Lilly said

The two wolves nuzzled each other under the sunlight forgetting about the war that was taking place

**At Kate and Humphrey's den**

"They really are perfect for each other arent they" Kate said looking at Hutch and Aleu

"Just like you and me" Humphrey said

"Oh you know just what to say Humphrey" Kate said locking eyes with Humphrey

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said kissing him

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey said

**Back to SPECTER and McDougle**

"whew that was exhausting" SPECTER said after playing with the pups for hours

"got that right" McDougle said he looked over at the pups and saw Mollie looking at him in a loving way

"You know its probably nothing but i swear Mollie keeps looking at me in that weird way" McDougle said

"Maybe she has a crush on you" SPECTER said winking

"Dont be a sick bastard Spec" McDougle said "Shes a wolf"

"Im just saying i dont think how you look should stop love" SPECTER said

"well she is cute but we are only friends" McDougle said before a small rock sailed into his groin

"OH MOTHER OF GOD!" McDougle yelled in pain "MY GRANDDADS GONNA FEEL THAT ONE"he continued trying to hold back his tears

SPECTER like any other person, laughed when he say McDougle get hit in the nuts, but then he noticed a goose and duck flying towards him carrying golf equipment

"Looks like more talking animals" SPECTER said as McDougle struggled to stand up

"I dont mind as long as hes not a-" McDougle said still holding his groin

"Bonjour my two legged friend" the goose said in a french accent

McDougle threw his hands up in the air "A FRENCHIE, HES A BLOODY FRENCHIE!"

"Hohoho something wrong with the French my freind" the goose asked irritated

"Technically sir french- canadian" the duck said in a english accent

"well theres someone i can relate to" McDougle said

"Who are you guys?" SPECTER asked

"MARCEL!, PADDY!" Humphrey yelled as he ran down the hill to greet the two birds


	10. Chapter 10 Vladimirs return

Humphrey cam running down the cliff to meet Marcel and Paddy

"Its been forever" Humphrey said

"That it has been my furry friend" Marcel said

"And where might we find Ms Kate?" Paddy asked

"Shes sleeping right now its been a rough week" Humphrey explained

"Hohoho have you done anything _interesting _yet?" Marcel asked while winking at Humphrey

_"Great, not only this goose a Frenchie, hes a pervert too" _McDoulge said to himself

"No not yet" Humphrey said "like I said alots been going on in the past week" he said looking to the two soldiers

Paddy looked at the british flag on McDougles shoulder

"Special Boat Service I presume" Paddy asked giving McDougle a salute

"How did you know" McDoulge asked

"Im from England myself you know" Paddy continued "I dont recognize that insignia" Paddy said pointing to the SEAL symbol on SPECTER's shoulder

"Im an American, Im a U.S Navy SEAL" SPECTER said

"Well enough for introductions" Marcel said "have either of you seen where my ball went"

"Yes i believe it is crammed somewhere in my scrotum" McDougle said annoyed

"Oh im sorry bout that it was not my best shot" Marcel continued

"I was a golfer myself before i joined the SEAL's" SPECTER said

"Haha perphaps you would like to play me some time eh?" Marcel said in a challenging tone

"When this war is over i will bring my clubs and we will play" SPECTER said accepting Marcels challenge

"What war i see no war" Paddy asked

"Why do you think we have guns?" McDougle said "let me explain whats going on"

McDougle exlained to Marcel and Paddy the situation

"Oh my seems your in quite a crisis" Paddy said

"Damn right we are" SPECTER said

"Well uh perphaps we could help" Marcel said

"how" McDougle asked

"We could fly above and spot those terrorist for you" Marcel continued "They wont suspect two birds"

"Thats actually a good idea" McDoulge said "Welcome to the special forces"

"The honor is all mine" Marcel said as he flew off with Paddy

"SPECTER! WALLY!" Garth came running quite oit of breath

"whats wrong" SPECTER asked concerned

"Its the terrorists!, They took Lilly and Mollie!" Garth said

"DAMMIT" SPECTER screamed

"Shit" McDougle said "Listen dont send any wolves out Spec and I will handle this"

"But Lillys my mat-" Garth began

"I know but you wouldnt stand a chance agaisnt these bastards" SPECTER said "You have to trust us"

"But" Garth said

"No buts" SPECTER leaned in "You will stay here are we clear?"

Garth gulped

"ARE WE CLEAR?" SPECTER shouted

"Yes" Garth said disappointed

"Alright" SPECTER said "Lets get goin McDougle"

McDougle and SPECTER sprinted off in the direction of the terrorists base hoping Lilly and Mollie were still alive

**Terrorist Headquarters**

"Ugh" Lilly said rubbing her head she looked over to see a still unconsoius Mollie

"TELL US THOSE DAMN CODES!" a voice from outside called. Lilly looked outside to see two terrorists torturing a capture soldier, based on the prisoners accent he was most likely canadian

"I AINT TELLIN YOU SHIT!" the prisoner spat back

The terrorist pulled out his gun and shot the prisoner in the leg causing him to scream in pain

"Allright you want the codes here they are F-U-C-K Y-O-U" The prisoner said laughing

"YOU SCUM" The terrorist said as he shot the prisoner in the head instantly killing him. Lilly gasped at the brutality of the terrorists

"Lilly" Mollie asked as she woke up "where are we"

"We are in the terrorists den" Lilly said in the calmest voice she could

"Oh no" Mollie said as she began to softly cry "How are we going to get out"

"Im sure Specter and Wally will rescue us" Lilly said comforting the scared pup

Mollie felt a little better at the mention of McDougles name but was still scared nontheless

**Outside entrance to terrorist headquarters**

"What do we got" McDougle asked as SPECTER observed the cave entrance with his rifle scope

"fifteen guards, four attack dogs, an MG turret and a sniper tower" SPECTER said

"Shit how do we get past that" McDougle asked

"I got an idea" SPECTER said

"HEY ASSHOLES" SPECTER yelled, the guards all turned to see SPECTER mooning them

"KISS MY ASS" SPECTER said as he began to run

"AFTER HIM" one of the guards yelled leaving the entrance unprotected

"All to easy" McDougle said as he entered the cave. After searching and engaging enemy terrorist he finally found Lilly and Mollie in a cage

"WALLY!" Mollie said jumping on McDougle

"Good to see ya to mate" McDougle said "Come on we have to get out of here"

"wait where is Specter" Lilly asked

"Hes distracting the guards so we gotta move fast lets go" McDougle said

**In the forest**

SPECTER was still running from the terrorists he had taken down most of them but there was still man out there

"Damn these bastards dont give up" SPECTER said reloading his assualt rifle

"What do you expect I trained them after all" A cold voice said

SPECTER turned around he knew that voice all too well

"Vladimir" SPECTER said darkly getting into his fighting stance


	11. Chapter 11 Mahmoods revenge

SPECTER turned around to see his ex-teamate Vladimir Krechov

"It has been too long my friend" Vladimir said in his thick russian accent

"You lost the right to call me friend 15 years ago you son of a bitch" SPECTER said as he proceded to pull out his 9mm and point it at Vladimirs head "Im really gonna enjoy this"

When SPECTER pulled the trigger nothing happened _"DAMMIT! i musy have used all my ammo on those terrorists" _he though tto himself

"hahaha what kind of fool do you take me for i counted your shots and waited till i knew you were out to come down" Vladimir said taunting SPECTER

"Id rather kill you with my bare hands anyway" SPECTER said cracking his knuckles. Though this was easier said then done, even though SPECTER stood at a massive 6'4 220 pounds, Vladimir was 6'7 261 pounds not only that he was a highly trained SPETSNATZ operative before he joined the terrorists. SPECTER went to throw a jab at Vladimirs cheek but Vladimir caught his hand and put SPECTER in an arm bar, SPECTER using his free arm elbowed Vladimir continoiusly in his gut causing him to fall back. When he got back up the two soldiers fought matching each other blow for blow. In the Four for Freedom SPECTER held the reputation as the best close combat skills but in the past couple weeks he had not practiced and he had lost some of his skill resulting in Vladimir pushing him back.

"Come on i thought SEALs were supposed to be tough" Vladimir said kicking SPECTER's head

"Oh you want tough" SPECTER said anger burning in his voice "Ill show you tough"

Vladimir went to kick SPECTER again only this time SPECTER caught the kick and delivered a powerful dislocating blow to Vladimirs kneecap bringing Vladimir to his knees

"YOU BROKE MY KNEE" Vladimir shouted in agony

"AND YOUR NECK IS NEXT" SPECTER screamed but stopped when he saw Lilly and Mollie on the cliff above behind them a most welcome figure

"You" McDougle said staring Vladimir in the eye. content at the fact SPECTER had painfully dislocated Vladimirs knee

"Ill take it from here" McDougle said pulling out the same knife he used 15 years ago to kill Vladimir

Vladimir knowing he was screwed jumped and grabbed ahold of Lilly and Mollies necks squeezing them tightly

"come any closer and ill break their necks" Vladimir said. Lilly and Mollie looked at SPECTER and McDougle with wide eyes full of utter terror. SPECTER and McDougle not wanting to endanger the two wolves lives put their weapons down and their hands up, neither noticing Vladimir injecting a indigo colored chemical into Lilly's neck

"If you dont let my daughter go you wont be a man by the time im done with you" Eve said in an intimidating tone

"You in what army?" Vladimir said

"This one" Eve said as the wolves of the united pack began appearing one by one. Vladimir looked around and saw he was hopelessly outnumbered

"Ill make a deal" Vladimir said "leave me alone and ill let these two go"

"Like bloody hell you will" McDougle said

"You have my word" Vladimir said knowing Lilly was infected with Agent Indigo so it didnt matter if she escaped or not "Do i have your word SPECTER?"

SPECTER was quiet for a minute before saying "Fine but this isnt over"

"Oh it has only just begun yank once my knee heals ill be back" Vladimir said throwing Lilly and Mollie to the ground where Garth, Winston, Eve and Mollies friends came to help them. Vladimir then limped into the woods until he disappeared

"Why did you let him go?" Garth asked

"Because i gave him my word i would" SPECTER said "If i lied id be no better then him"

Hutch and Aleu had just arrived on the scene, Aleu recognized Vladimir as the one who killed her pack

"THAT WAS HIM" she screamed jumping on SPECTER "HES THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PACK WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?" Aleu asked with anger in her voice

"Because i dont know about you wolves but when a human gives another his word they stick to it" SPECTER said gently tossing Aleu off of him while Hutch swooped in to catch her "And like i said if i lied id be no different then him" SPECTER continued

"Based on what ive seen you two are no different" Aleu said

SPECTER swung around in fury "ME AND HIM ARE NOTHING ALIKE AND DONT YOU DARE EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM! he screamed causing all the wolves to cower back

"Uh Specter" Humphrey said "somethings wrong with Lilly"

McDougle was checking on Mollie to see if she was allright so SPECTER had to check on Lilly

SPECTER took one look at Lilly and muttered two words

"Oh no"

**Terrorist Headquarters**

General Mahmood was impatiently waiting Vladimirs and was walking around in circles for what seemed like hours when finally

"General the white wolf is infeced with Agent Indigo" Vladimir said as he burst into the room limping from his dislocated knee

"What the hell happened to you?' Mahmood said

"Compliments of SPECTER" Vladimir said "I swear ill get back at that bastard for this"

"Dont worry soon SPECTER's closest friends will kill him slowly and painfully while we stand there watching" Mahmood said

"And what of the Brit?" Vladimir said refering to McDougle

"Dispose of him as you wish" Mahmood said "Just make sure it is slow"

Vladimir chuckled "I got a few ideas in mind"

**Winstons den**

"McDougle are you seeing what im seeing" SPECTER asked his friend while looking at Lillys limp body

"Fraid so mate" McDougle said

"Whats wrong with her" kate asked concerend for her sister

SPECTER sighed "remember when i told you about that chemical Agent Indigo and its effects" he asked

the wolves all nodded

"Well she is infected" SPECTER said

"Lilly no" Kate said as she broke down in tears while Garth fainted from the news of his mate

"Is there anything you can do?" humphrey asked

"Well there is a cure called Chemical Y, it is a counter to Agent Indigos effects it was made in case Agent Indigo got into the wrong hands which it obvoiusly has. But only two sample were ever made one of them is at SOCOM headquarters which is a good 3000 miles away and the other must be with Mahmood" SPECTER said

"Specter, Wally im asking you as a father please save my daughter" winston said with tears forming in his eyes

"well do everything you can" McDougle said

"Oh no you wont" Lilly said as she woke up

"Oh crap" SPECTER said

Lilly laughed maniaclly as she bit all the wolves in the den infecting them too. soon all the wolves were infected with agent indigo

"Your death will be slow" Humphrey said in a sick voice

"I get to rip his eys out" Kate yelled

"I want to choke him on his own guts" Lilly said

"oh fuck" SPECTER said as the wolves ignored McDougle and came towards him with their claws unsheathed and growling

"KILL HIM" Winston shouted as the wolves all pounced at SPECTER

"OH SHIT" SPECTER yelled as he began to run

"HANG ON SPECTER IM COMING" McDougle yelled as he saw Garth who had fainted before Lilly infected everyone

"_he isnt infected i better get him out of here" _McDougle said as he hid Garths body in a bush and ran off to help SPECTER


	12. Chapter 12

SPECTER was running full speed through the forest carrying his M-16 ony shooting at the ground in front of the oncoming wolves to scare them SPECTER did not want to harm them even though they were trying to kill him

"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO YOU" Eve yelled

_"Well she hasnt changed" _SPECTER thought to himself he then saw Humphrey and Kate come up rather close so he aimed his rifle in at the ground in front of them but then heard the sound every soldier dreads the most

The sound of an empty clip

"Oh no no no no NOOOO!" SPECTER yelled

"Oh yes" SPECTER heard a voice say he looked up to see Mahmood standing above him

"If this is what agent indigo does to wolves i cant wait to see the effects on humans" Mahmood continued as the wolves bowed down to him

"why did you bring them into this" SPECTER asked Mahmood

"Because american, thanks to you i spent five years rotting in a jail cell, when i escpaped i thought of the best form of revenge and i figured getting mauled alive by ones you care about was the best" Mahmood said "rough him up but dont kill him yet" Mahmood ordered the wolves who all scratched and bit SPECTER enough to leave him in excruciating pain but still alive. Out of the corner of his eye SPECTER saw McDougle holding the container of Chemical Y, while Mahmood was turned around McDougle slid the canister over to SPECTER who chuckled lightly

"I hate you american for what you did to me" Mahmood said

"Then your really gonna hate me for this" SPECTER said as he smashed the canister of Chemical Y releasing the mist and freeing the wolves of Mahmoods control

"NOOOOOO" Mahmood screamed "But how"

"things like that tend to happen when you got mall cops guarding your base" McDougle said as he came from his hiding spot with Garth who immediatly ran over to Lilly

"come here you fat bastard" SPECTER yelled as he tackled Mahmood to the ground

"I surrender I surrender" Mahmood said putting his hands in the air "what are you going to do to me" he asked scared

"Something i should have done 5 years ago" SPECTER said pointing his 9mm at Mahmood

"SPECTER" McDougle yelled "you cant kill him if he surrenderd"

"Like im gonna leave him alive" SPECTER retorted

"SPECTER" McDougle yelled, SPECTER was about to yell something when a helicopter appeared over the tree line and landed in front of Mahmood so he could escape the helicopter than flew away in the night

"DAMN" SPECTER yelled "That is why i should have killed him" SPECTER said to McDougle angrily

"Nevermind that for now we have to help Humphrey and the others" McDougle said as he made his way to the wolves who were dizzy from their experiance. One by One SPECTER and McDougle carried the wolves back to the den

**The next morning**

Lilly awoke to Garths deep green eyes staring into hers

"Lilly!" Garth said excitedly happy his mate was back to normal

"Oh my head" kate said as she woke up "HUMPHREY" she yelled as she ran to him

"Im alright kate now that your here" Humphrey said

'Well im glad to see everyones back to normal" SPECTER said covered in claw marks

"Specter what happened to you?" Humphrey asked

SPECTER explained to the wolves how they had all gotten infected and Mahmood ordered them to kill SPECTER but McDougle and Garth came at the last minute and saved everyone

"Oh Specter" Lilly said on the verge of tears "Im so sorry"

"We all are" Winston said as the wolves bowed their heads in shame and began to cry

"Hey dont beat yourself up, you didnt know what you were doing, i know none of you would ever do that to me" SPECTER said

"But we hurt you so bad" Kate said with a deep pinch of guilt

"Its okay i forgive you" SPECTER said

"the problem will be forgiving ourselves" Hutch said ashamed. Aleu went up to SPECTER

"Im sorry i yelled at you the other day i didnt mean those things i said-" Aleu said before SPECTER out a finger to her mouth

"its already forgiven and forgotten" SPECTER said with a handsome smile

"Wally i didnt hurt you did I" Mollie said a she jumped on McDougle checking for bite marks

"Im okay lassie, as long as your alright" McDougle said in a sweet tone causin Mollie to blush

"McDougle when i was fighting Vladimir last night i really got my asss handed to me i recommend we use the land o increase our strenght and speed" SPECTER said

"Right Spec let me just pull a gym out of my arse" McDougle said sarcastically

"Hey smartass you ever hear of pushups, situps, pullups, and running" SPECTER asked his friend

"Oh come on im just messin with you" McDougle said

"hey you two have a good sense of humor you would make great omegas" Humphrey said

"I say they would make perfect alphas" Garth said

"Alphas arent that funny" Humphrey said

"Well Omegas arent that strong" Garth said

SPECTER and McDougle rolled their eyes as Humphrey and Garth argued and began planning out their training scedule when they were done they took a seat and daydreamed before being interupted by Kate, Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, Molly, Hutch, and Aleu

"hey guys" Kate said

"Sup" The two soldiers responded

"Nothin much" Humphrey said "we were wondering if you could tell us more about humans"

"sure" SPECTER said "what would you like to know"

"Well we I was wondering why humans dont have sharp claws and teeth like everyother animal does" Kate asked

"Well you see humans used to be a lot more stronger and faster than we are now they also had sharper teeth but that was 10000 years ago" SPECTER said

"Well what happened" Kate asked

"We evolved, We developed complex brains and we created tools such as the spear which is a long stick with a point on the end of it which helped in hunting so humans no longer needed claws or sharp teeth, then we disovered fire to keep us warm so we no longer needed fur and as time went on we created machines to do our hunting for us so as we got smarter we also got weaker in fact, proportionalty humans are among the weakest animals on the planet" SPECTER continued

"I have a question" Garth asked "Is this the humans first war"

"Hell no" SPECTER said "weve had hundreds of wars. peace has only existed for 5% of recorded history

"well surely this must be the worst one then" Garth said

"Its close but nothing compares to World War 2" McDougle said

"how bad was that?" Garth asked

"every country on earth was involved they were either on the axis or the allied side, both Mcdougle and I's countrys were on the allied side, guess at how many people died" McDougle said

"a couple thousand" Garth said

"sixty million over a span of 6 years" McDougle said

"S-s-sixty muh-million" garth said

"Yup it was the worst war to date entire countries were left in ruins, whole cities destroyed, millions dead"

"did you fight in it" Hutch asked

"No and im thankful i didnt WW2 hapened over 70 years ago before any of us were born" McDougle said

"I have a question" Humphrey asked "have you ever seen a close up of the moon"

"a close up? Fuck we've landed on the moon" SPECTER said

"But how" Humphrey asked

"the Apollo 11 spacecraft carried three human astronuats 200,000 miles to the surface of the moon"

"the moon is that far away" Humphrey asked

"Yup space is a big place" SPECTER said

"whats space" Hmphrey asked

'Well the earth is the planet we live on that rotates around the sun which is in a galaxy billions on miles long with trillions other stars, space is that entire area, earth is just a tiny speck in the universe" SPECTER continued

"I got a question for you" Lilly asked "why are humans always fighting"

"i dont really know i guess its just human nature, we start fights over the stupidest shit sometimes, sometimes i wonder how we lasted long enough to invent tools" McDougle said

"Okay i got one last question" Mollie asked "What do humans do for fun"

"Well we do a shitload of things sports, movies, concerts, music, sailing, drawing, fishing, a lot things" SPECTER said

"Wait you said music right" Aleu asked

"Yup" SPECTER said

"what kind of music" Aleu aske

"This" SPECTER said as he pulled out his iPod and speakers and played Luciano Pavarottis Nessun dorma. the wolves were aghast at the beautiful music

"I never knew humans could sing that well" mollie said

"Well its gettin late and weve got to get up early to train tommorow ill see ya all later" SPECTER said

The wolves and humans exchanged thier goodbyes and McDougle and SPECTER went to sleep eager for morning training


	13. Chapter 13

SPECTER and McDougle woke up before the Alpha patrols even finished their night patrol, leaving them with only four hours of sleep. The both of them groggy and crabby from lack of sleep and wanting nothing more than to crawl back to bed though its nothing thay havent experianced before. SPECTER was rememebering his day at BUDS

**Flashback 16 years ago BUDS training**

"GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS SACKS OF SHIT!" The senior Drill Sergeant screamed a tthe top of his lungs in the early hors of the morning "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR I SAID MOVE IT" he yelled at the sleep deprived recruits. SPECTER was still adjusting to the light when the drill sergeant interupted his thoughts

"WHATS THE MATTER SHITBAG? ARE YOU TIRED? CAUSE IF YOU ARE TOO FUCKING BAD! YOU GOT EXACTLY 10 FUCKING SECONDS TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND OR I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE MOUTH YOULL SHIT OUT TEETH!" the DS yelled, since SPECTER was on the top bunk it would take a little longer to get since he was moving so fast his foot got caught in his pillowcase and got stuck as the DS loudly counted down from 10

"3, 2, 1, 0! YOU GOT TO BE SHITTIN ME SCUMBAG! GET DOWN!" The DS yelled grabbing SPECTER by the shirt and dragging him down to the cold unforgiving floor

"GET THE FUCK UP" the DS screamed in an unforgiving tone at SPECTER who was still laying on the floor "I HOPE YOUR NOT A VIRGIN CAUSE IM GONNA TEAR YOUR FUCKIN BALLS OFF" he contiued as SPECTER managed to get to his feet

"THAT TOOK TOO FUCKING LONG DO IT AGAIN" The DI screamed as he grabbed SPECTER by the neck and threw him to the ground with all his force. SPECTER clenched his fists in an attempt to contain his anger as he got up again

"WELL RECRUIT ARE YOU DONE FUCKING AROUND OR DO I HAVE TO KICK YOU IN THE SAC" the DS yelled

"SIR IM DONE SIR" SPECTER yelled

"I DONT HEAR A FUCKING THING" the DS yelled striking SPECTER across the face "I SAID ARE YOU DONE FUCKING AROUND"

"SIR YES SIR!" SPECTER yelled so loud his throat hurt

"THEN FUCKING GO" the DS yelled pointing to the obstacel course "THE ONLY EASY DAY WAS YESTERDAY"

**Flashback end**

_"Good times" _SPECTER thought to himself as he yawned oudly

"Well mate what do we do first" McDougle asked stretching his body

"10 mile run lets go" SPECTER said

The 10 mile run was fairly easy but this reminded McDougle of an unfortunate training mistake in S.B.S boot camp

**Flashback 16 years ago S.B.S boot camp**

"Left, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, right left" The DS yelled. as they were marching McDougle tripped over a rock and fell face first as he was getting back up the DS pushed his face back into the ground

"Well what have we here?" the DS said "looks like a feckin lazy arse to me" He said pulling McDougle up by the ear

"sir im sorry im tripped sir" McDougle said trying to explain

"OVER WHAT YOUR FECKIN DICK?" the DS said "YOU ARE A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS, DROP DOWN AND START PUSHING" the DS screamed

"How many sir" McDougle asked the DS as he got into push up postition

"TILL I SAY FECKIN STOP" the DS yelled

"1, 2, 3, 4,-" McDougle bagan to count before the DS stepped on his back and sent McDougle to the ground

"I CANT HEAR YOU, START THE FECK OVER" the DS screamed

"YES SIR" McDougle screamed

McDougle did in total about 70 pushups until being told to start again by the DS in total McDougle did about 200 pushups leaving his chest extremely sore

"ARE WE DONE FECKIN AROUND" the DS spat in McDougles face

"AYE AYE SIR" McDougle yelled

"THAN FALL IN AND DONT FECK UP AGAIN YOU USELESS WANKER" the DS screamed

**End of****flashback**

"_Awful times"_ McDougle though to himself as him and SPECTER continiued to jog through the forest. after the 10 mile jog the two stopped for a quick drink of water and started PT. They began with onehanded pushups and sit ups than went to find a strong tree branch and did pull ups with each other on their backs, after finishing that they went to the river and swam for close to an hour. By this time the Alpha wolves were waking up for the morning hunt but instead all gathered around to watch SPECTER and McDougle train.

"Wow that looks intense" Candu said

"You think its harder than Alpha school" Hutch asked his friend

"Nah we did way more than that" Candu said as he looked down to see McDougle and SPECTER sparring the two of them mooving so fast it was hard to see

"Wow those two are incredible" Kate said obviously refering to SPECTER and McDougles bodies since both had their shirts off revealing their muscular chiseled bodies

"COME ON COME ON" SPECTER yelled as he blocked McDougles fastest jabs before being hip thrown and put in a gioullotine chokehold resultling in SPECTER tapping out. After tha McDougle went to throw a kick to SPECTERS head which SPECTER caught and tree topped McDougle sending him sprawling to the ground as SPECTER elbow slammed in the back and put him in a chokehold this time McDougle tapped out. The two of them continued for a half hour until neither could stand anymore their faces bloodied, bruised, and sweaty

"I take it back" Candu said "that is way harder than alpha school"

"Son of a bitch" SPECTER said as he wiped blood from his nose "havent had a beating like that since oh yeah a couple days ago" remembering his duel with Vladimir

"Here" Kate said as she brought back SPECTER and McDougles canteens filled with water

"Thanks lassie" McDougle said as he quickly downned the canteen

"Hey you up for some more PT?" SPECTER asked his friend

"Is that a question" McDougle said laughing

"Your not done yet?" Hutch asked shocked

"Are you kidding me that was just a warm up" SPECTER said proudly as him and McDougle took off

"Yup that is way WAY harder than alpha school

After five hours of mountain climbers, jumping jacks, up-downs, situps, pushups, pullups, chinups, running, jumping, and sparring McDougle and SPECTER returned to Winstons den quite out of breath

"holy bollocks" McDougle said as sweat dripped from him

" five more months of this son of a bitch" SPECTER said

"Hi Specter, hi wally" Lilly and Garth said as they walked in with Humphrey and Mollie

"Hey" the two soldiers said in a raspy voice

"What were you guys doing earlier?" lilly asked

"training" SPECTER said "so the next time we see Vladimir it will be the last"

"So how exaclty strong are you guys" Garth asked

"Well Im the stronger one but McDougle is one of the fastest men on earth hes been clocked at running 23 miles per hour which is extremely fast for a human" SPECTER said

"How fast are you?" Humphrey asked

"17 miles per hour" SPECTER said

"Dont feel down mate your strenght surpasses mine" McDougle said

"How much can you squat?" Garth asked

"Well since humans only have two legs were not as strong as four legged animals but i can only squat 450 pounds" McDougle said

"Wow your really strong" Mollie said

"Hah thats nothing whats your max Spec"?

"last time i checked it was 895" SPECTER said proudly

"e-e-eight h-hundred?" Garth said surprisingly "How much do you weigh" Garth asked

"220 pounds" SPECTER said

"No way you can squat almost four times your body weight" Humphrey said appalled at SPECTERS brute strenght

"All soldiers can" mcDougle said "But if this guy kicked you it would probably kill you" he said patting SPECTER on the back

"But even that wasnt enough to take down Vladimir" SPECTER said

"surely he cant be stronger than you Specter" garth said

"Actually Vladimir was the strongest man in history the bastard could squat 2000 pounds" SPECTER said

"two thousand!" the wolves all said appalled "how is that possible"

"Well its an old wives tale that humans only use 15% of their muscles power but i guess Vladimir could utilize more" McDougle said "that bastards more ape than human"

"whats an ape" Mollie asked

"an ape is what humans evolved from they live on the other side of the planet in jungles they are the strongest animals on earth" McDougle explained "But they are very intelligent not as much as humans of course but they can use tools, understand human commands, and can figure out complex puzzles they are extremely human like they even sort of look like us" he concluded

"Wow i though Canada was the world" Humphrey said

"Its a big damn world" McDougle said

"And you have seen all of it" Mollie asked

"Most of it" McDougle said "Wait a minute where is Specter?" he said looking for his friend


	14. Chapter 14

**Credit for this chapter goes to gw1000 who gave me the idea for this chapter**

"Where did that son of a bitch go" SPECTER said. While talking to the wolves SPECTER saw a terrorist spying on them he immedialty ran off leaving McDougle and the others oblivoius to his abscence. He wasnt going to let this terrorist get away. Then SPECTER saw a figure clad in black armor who was no doubt a terrorist. SPECTER snuck up as quietly as he could.

"I've got you now bastard" SPECTER thought to himself as he hit the terrorist over the head knocking him out

**Back with McDougle**

"do you think he got captured" Kate asked worringly

"Not a chance, no terrorist in their right mind would attempt to take a SEAL captive especially with a S.B.S commando nearby, plus we would have heard something" McDougle said

"maybe it was that Vladimir guy" Humphrey said

"Trust me i regrettably served with that arse for three years that isnt his style" McDougle said "Wolves have good noses right cant you sniff him out?"

"We should split up that way we will cover more ground" Lilly suggested

"I dont know lassie if one of you get captured again i wont be there to help" McDougle said

"Well technically they are not after us" Hutch said

McDougle thought about. He did not want to risk any of the wolves getting captured or worse killed especially Mollie who he had taken a liking too, but in the end he had no choice his mission was to find SPECTER and bring him back alive no matter what

_"Wheres that bloody frenchie goose when you need him?"_McDougle thought to himself "alright fine we will split up if you see him come get me first i dont want any of you gettin hurt" McDougle said

"Ok" the wolves said as they all split up into different directiions. As Lilly was searching she picked up a human scent she followed it to make sure it was SPECTER's but as she got closer she picked up another scent. she began to run thinking SPECTER had run into Vladimir again she contiued running till she heard grunting noises behind a tree.

"You better tell me where those agent indigo missiles are if you want both your eyes where they are" Lilly recognized the voice as SPECTER's

_"Whew he isnt captured" _Lilly thought to herself

"I'm not telling you anything american" another voice said. Lilly didnt recognize ths voice so she looked to see what was happening. what she saw shocked her. SPECTER had a terrorist tied to a tree and was brutally beating him for info

"Your thinking will change in a minute" SPECTER said as he pulled out his knife and cut off one of the terroists fingers. Lilly covered her eyes that couldnt be SPECTER he was a nice and gentle person he would never do that or would he.

"Go rot in hell with your pathetic teammates who call themselves soldiers i was the one who shot the helicopter down in the first place" the terrorist said laughing. That did it as SPECTER put his knife to the terrorists throat

"w-wait i surrender you cant kill me" the terrorist said scared out of his mind. Lilly watched in horror but she knew SPECTER would never do it

"Hmmm i dont really give a fuck" As SPECTER stabbed the terrorist in the gut and took large stone and tied it to the terrorist and threw the bleeding terrorist in the river to drown

"what a sack of shit" SPECTER said with no hint of guilt in his voice

Lilly began to softly cry _"How could he do that to another human even if they are enemies? he was such a sweet and caring person hes turning into a monster" _she thought to herself as she ran off to find her mate

**back at the valley**

"any luck" McDougle said

"nope" all the wolves said

"dammit my mission was to bring him back alive and i failed" McDougle said sadly

"its okay wally" Mollie said trying to comfort him

"NO IT BLOODY ISNT" McDougle yelled causing Mollie to fall back "HE WAS MY FRIEND AND I COULDNT EVEN BRING HIM BACK ALIVE! AND NOW HE IS GOD KNOWS WHERE PROBABLY DEAD IN A FECKIN DITCH DOES THAT SOUND OKAY TO YOU? DOESNT ANYTHING PROCESS THROUGH YOUR FECKIN HEAD?" McDougle yelled. Mollie began to tear up and ran away crying, McDougle immedatly felt heavy guilt in yelling at her but he would have to apologize later right now he had to find SPECTER

"wally why did you yell at her like that" Kate asked

"i dont know i didnt mean too its just ive already lost one friend to these terrorists i dont want to lose another one" McDougle said sadly "I have some seroius making up to do but now i got to find SPECTER"

**In the woods**

"Where could he be" Garth said as he tried to find SPECTERS scent his thoughts were interupted by a crying Lilly who buried her head in his chest

"Lilly whats wrong?" Garth asked he hated to see his mate this upset

"It was Specter" she said

"You found him" Garth said excitedly

"I wish i hadnt" Lilly said "he tortured and killed a terrorist after he surrendered and Specter didnt even care" she said in between tears

"He would never do that!" Garth said who was finding it hard to believe SPECTER would do that

"I saw it with my one eyes, does it look like im lying" lilly said. Garth looked into her eyes they no longer had their beautiful indigo color but were now red from crying

"Lilly stay here Im going to get Wally" Garth said but really was going to find SPECTER

_"I dont know whats happened to you SPECTER but i wont let you get away with making Lilly cry"_

After sometime Garth came across the river SPECTER had thrown the terrorist into and saw the beaten dead body

"So he really did do that" Garth said not wanting to believ it was true

"Did what Garth" SPECTER said. Garth spun around and unsheathed his claws

"Whats wrong with you?" SPECTER asked

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM! YOU TORTURED AND KILLED SOMEONE WHO SURRENDERED I THOUGH YOU WERE BETTER THAT THAT AND LILLY SAW THE WHOLE THING AND IS CRYING HER EYES OUT" Garth yelled

"LISTEN HERE" SPECTER said in a threathening tone "These terrorist kill innocents everyday the worlds better off without that bastard"

"Kill innocents everyday huh? looks like you two have somethng in common" Garth said

That lit the fuse "OKAY SHITBAG DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" SPECTER yelled

Garth in blind rage jumped to attack SPECTER as the soldier delivered a murderous kick to Garths ribcage bringing Garth to the ground whmpering

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON" Tony yelled as he bit SPECTER in the back causing him to scream in pain. SPECTER grabbed Tony and chokeslammed him into a tree

"SPECTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" McDougle yelled as he tackled SPECTER

"THESE ASSHOLES ATTACKED ME" SPECTER yelled

McDougle swung around to Garth "Why did you attack him"

"take a look in the river" Lilly said as she went to help Garth angry at SPECTER for hurting her mate

McDougle looked in the river and saw the dead body then looked at SPECTER than looked at the rock tied to the terrorists body it was obvoius SPECTER killed him in a brutal way

"He surrendered too" Lilly shouted whatever freindship she had with SPECTER was gone

"Specter" McDougle said "Thats friggen MURDER killing a surrendering soldier"

"That son a bitch is the one who killed my team" SPECTER yelled "I DONT GIVE A FUCK IF HE SURRENDERED!"

"THATS AGAINST THE FECKIN GENEVA CODE" McDougle screamed "YOU COULD GET THROWN IN JAIL FOR THIS"

"I TOLD YOU ALL THIS HUMAN WAS NO GOOD" Tony said growling "look what he did to my son" he said pointing to Garth who could barely get up Lilly gave SPECTER an evil glare

"What the fuck are you looking at" SPECTER yelled at her

"DONT YOU TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT" Kate yelled as she stood next to Tony and Lilly

"OR WHAT" SPECTER yelled

"I will kill you just like the way you killed that surrendering terrorist" Eve said as Winston, Hutch, Candu and Aleu backed her up

"Not if i kill you first" SPECTER said pulling out his 9mm

"SPECTER I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD GUY!" Humphrey yelled

"HUMANS ARE NO GOOD" Aleu shouted "THEY KILLED MY PACK"

"THEY KILLED MY WIFE" Tony growled

"HE BROKE GARTHS RIBS" Lilly screamed

"SHUT UP! THIS ISNT OF YOUR FUCKING CONCERN" SPECTER yelled as he pointed his gun at the wolves

"You know something arsehole?" McDougle said "Your no freakin different that Vladimir"

"SHUT UP" SPECTER yelled as he punched McDougle in the face. McDougle reacted by picking up a thick tree brach and slamming into SPECTER back. SPECTER than picked up McDougle an threw him into a boulder and began pounding his face into the ground, McDougle brought his legs up around SPECTERS head and threw SPECTER off of him as he went and elbowslammed SPECTERS stomach, SPECTER than delivered a hook too McDougles face. the wolves watched in horror as the two soldiers fought to the death. eventually the two broke lose and managed to calm down

"I should have left you to die in Mahmoods camp" McDougle said

"Vladimir should have killed you instead of Lawsnegger" SPECTER said with hate

"We are no longer friends" McDougle said

"You were never my freind just a teammate" SPECTER said as he took the cigar that McDougle gave to him and threw it at McDougles face "You can protect your own ass from the terrorists cause i aint freakin doin no more" he said as he walked away

"good riddance" Tony said

"Wally what happened to him he was never like this before" Humphrey asked

"That is what war does to people mate it changes them" McDougle said "We really shouldn have been that hard on him, hes lost so much from this war" he said with guilt in his voice

"But he-" Kate began to say

"Before he came on this mission his wife and four year old son were killed in a terrorist attack, his two brothers were killed in battle and his teammates were all killed, I was all he had left and i just said we were no longer friends" McDougle said on the verge of crying

"Oh i didnt know" Lilly said regretting all the things she said to SPECTER

"his whole family was killed" Tony said

"Yes you know what its like to lose a spouse but to lose a child is the greatest pain anyone can bear" McDougle said

The wolves all sat there thinking about their actions. SPECTER had lost more in one month than any of them did their whole life. Plus SPECTER saved them from the terrorists more than once, they all sat there and silently began to cry to themselves hoping SPECTER would forgive them

"Heheheheheh perfect" A cold voice said "Time to take you down McDougle" the voice said again in a russian accent


	15. Chapter 15

SPECTER sat on a rock crying to himself

_"What the hell is wrong with me? I killed a POW! Than i took my anger out on those wolves! i hurt Garth and basically told McDougle we were never friends, i dont deserve to be a SEAL, i would have been better off if i died with my team" _he thought to himself _"I let everyone down Jester, Killjoy, Simple, Lawsnegger, my brothers John and Rocco, my wife Margaret and my son James, im sorry" _

**Back at Winstons den**

McDougle felt like utter crap one of his best friends and comrades now hated him and his best wolffriend hated him to

"Boy did i feck up" McDougle said as he tried to look for Mollie he found her curled up in her den with her freinds

"Go away Wally your a meanie" Mia said

"Yeah" Alicia concured

"Look girls i just want to talk with Mollie, is she in there" McDougle said

"Yeah but dont expect to be forgiven you caribou-brain" Alicia said as her and Mia walked out

"Mollie?" McDougle said

"Go away" Mollie sniffled

"Listen mollie i just wanted to talk" McDougle

"About how nothing processes through my head? no thanks" Mollie said holding back tears this made McDougle feel terrible

"Mollie please?" McDougle asked as he went to pet her she scooted away

McDougle sighed as he left the den and walked outside

"What the hell kind of soldier am I? All ive done is screw up since i got here, i was supposed to bring SPECTER back alive and now hes probably dead, Vladimir and Mahmood are still at large and to top it off my bestfried now hates me, God im such a screw up no wonder mollie hates me, she deserves better than me" McDougle said to himself

"Wally do you really mean all that stuff you said" Mollie said walking out her brown fur shining in the sunlight

McDougle blushed a little before he said "Mollie im so sorry for what i said, i shouldnt have yelled at you like that, i was just so worried about SPECTER and nows he out there by himself because of me" he concluded crying a little

"Its okay Wally i forgove you" Mollie said as her brown eyes met McDougles blue ones

"Aww isnt that sweet" a voice said. McDougle immediatly jumped up he knew tha voice all too well

"Looks like Spec wont be here to save you this time McDougle or your little freinds" the voice said again. McDougle knew he was right, McDougle was only 6'0 190 pounds plus he specialized in marksmanship not close quarters combat

"Come on out Vladimir you coward!" McDougle yelled pushing Mollie behind him to protect her. Vladimir came out from the shadows towering over McDougle. Mollie covered her eyes and began to whimper

"Now you will die just like Lawsnegger than i will kill SPECTER and my mission will be complete" Vladimir said

"yeah you have to get through me first" McDougle said appalled at his own bravery

"gladly" Vladimir said as he punched McDougle sending him fifteen feet across the den. Mollie screamed in horror

"you bastard" McDougle said as he pulled out his knife but then remembered what happened last time he did that and instead held his ground. The screams must have been heard becasue soon every wolf in the united pack came and surrounded Vladimir

"wait i know you" Vladimir said pointing to Aleu "Ah i remember i killed your pathetic pack"

"WHY YOU" Aleu yelled

"I wouldnt do that if i were you" Vladimir said pointing to the terrorist hiding behind the rocks who all aimed their assault rifles at the wolves "This is between me and the Brit but dont worry ill have plenty of time to play with all of you" Vladimie laughed

"Put up your dukes ya stupid russian twit" McDougle said knowing this was his last day on earth

"Lets go" Vladimir said darkly

* * *

><p>SPECTER was on his way back to Wistons den when he saw terrorists at the entrance<p>

"Oh shit" He said breaking into a run "please let everyone be alive"

* * *

><p>McDougle groaned as he was thrown against a rock wall and continously pounded in the gut, He managed to kick Vladimir in the ribcage which allowed McDougle to escape but this only angered Vladimir as he kicked McDougle as hard as he could nearly breaking McDougles neck<p>

"NOOO" Mollie screamed as Vladimir put McDougle in an arm bar and began to push his arm upward

_"Bollocks not again" _McDougle thought

"Does this seem familiar to you" Vladimir laughed as he slowly pushed McDougles arm above his head the sickening sound of bones breaking being heard

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" McDougle screamed as his arm was nearly broken

"OH NO YOU DONT" a familiar voice said. Vladimir turned to see all the terrorist guards dead. The wolves looked up in amazment at SPECTER as he stared down Vladimir

"Ah a reunion but someones missing oh thats right Lawsnegger such a pity i had to kill him" Vladimir said

"This ends here" SPECTER said as he jumped down "Stand back this is between me and him" he instructed the wolves

"What makes you so confident" Vladimir asked

"Cause this time i wont stop until every bone in your body is broken" SPECTER said without fear

"A nickel for eveytime ive heard that" Vladimir said

SPECTER and Vladimir charged at each other matching each other blow for blow. SPECTER's will to protect his friends overcoming Vladimirs brute strength

"We will meet again SPECTER" Vladimir said as he jumped onto the helicopter he used to get there as he flew away SPECTER gave him a middle finger.

"SPECTER we-" The wolves began

"Save it for later" SPECTER interupted "Right now i have to realign McDougles arm"


	16. Chapter 16

SPECTER sat down carefully mending McDougles arm, it was not broken all the way but it still had small fractures. It was an awkard moment for SPECTER as he helped McDougle since the two of them not to long ago wished death upon each other

"That should do it" SPECTER said as he put a cast made of cloth on McDougles arm

"Thanks for that" McDougle said as he tried to figure out his next choice of words "Listen Specter-" he began

"Before you say a word i want to say that everything that happened was all my fault, I shouldnt have killed that terrorist and i shouldnt have threatened any of you and i just want to say that I'm truly deeply sorry and ill understand if none of you want to forgive me" SPECTER confessed ashamed of himself

"Listen mate, true you should'nt have killed a POW but it was wrong for me to yell at you like that, it was wrong for all of us to yell at you like that" McDougle said refering to the wolves

"Specter" Kate said with her ears down "I didnt mean to snap at you, Im sorry"

"Its me me who should be apologizing to you, It was wrong of me to talk to your sister like that" SPECTER said

"About that" Lilly said the voilet color of her eyes now returned "Specter im so sorry i just got so mad when you hurt Garth and i understand now how much you have lost" she said tearing up

"Specter i didnt mean to attack you but it upset me to see Lilly so sad" Garth said

Aleu came up to SPECTER with watery eyes "Specter i didnt mean anything i said, your nothing like those terrorists"

One by one all the wolves came up to SPECTER to offer their apologies until finally only Tony was left

"Specter" Tony said it was the first time he refered to SPECTER by his name "I was wrong yell at you I too know what its like to lose a spouse but to lose a child i cant even imagine what pain it brought you"

"Thanks Tony that means a lot" SPECTER said as he pulled out a scrapbook as he began to break down crying. McDougle walked over to pick it up and looked inside, there was a picture of SPECTER with his two brothers John and Rocco at their BUDS graduation, a picture of him with Jester, Killjoy, and Simple at a baseball game, and a picture of his wife Margaret holding his son James, on the inside cover there was a note that said

"_I miss you daddy i cant wait until you come home"_

_love James _

McDougle went to his crying friend and patted him on the shoulder

"Its okay mate" McDougle said as SPECTER continued to cry. the wolves all went to look at the scrapbook and saw the note SPECTER's son wrote and began to cry with SPECTER.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 months later<span>**

General Mahmood walked out into a large valley overlooking thousands of terrorists

"My comrades the day is at hand where we take the free world!" Mahmood yelled as the terrorists shouted in joy

"We have finished construction of our nuclear missile which we will use to destroy the armies of the U.N! but before we can do anything the SEAL and S.B.S opeartive must be killed" Mahmood continued

"well you leave that to me" Vladimir said. He had been training hard the past two months determined this time he would kill SPECTER and McDougle

"Oh no this is not good at all" Marcel said flying overhead

"We have to warn the others" Paddy said as the two birds flew to winstons den

In the past two months McDougles arm made a complete recovery and had been training hard with SPECTER for their next duel agaisnt Vladimir, Aleu and Hutch had become mates, Mollie had grown into a beautiful Alpha wolf and Kate was expecting pups. Due the inactivity of the terrorists the canadian military had requested the U.N armies stand down, confident they could deal with any remaining terrorists themselves, the search for SPECTER and McDougle had been called off and both were presumed KIA.

"Wow i can feel him kicking" Humphrey said putting his paw on Kates growing belly

"Oh i just wish he would hurry up and be born" Kate said

"Well i just hope he is born after these terrorists are all gone" Humphrey said

At that moment SPECTER was running by on his morning jog

"Hey Specter" the two wolves said

"Hey" SPECTER said as he stopped to talk to them

"Specter do you think the terrorists will de defeated by the time our pup is born?" Humphrey asked

"I dont know i havent seen Mahmood or Vladimir for two months they may all be dead" SPECTER said

"Specter what will happen after this war is over will you stay with us" Kate asked

"Sorry Kate, but after this war is over i have to return to America i still am a soldier after all" SPECTER said

Kate and Humphrey looked down they didnt want SPECTER to leave he was their close freind

"Dont worry ill visit from time to time" SPECTER said in an attempt to cheer them up it must have worked becasue Kate and Humphrey smiled.

"What about wally" Humphrey asked

"He'll return to Britain" SPECTER replied

"But he seems so happy here with Mollie" Kate said. McDougle and Mollie had grown close over the past two months

"I know but it is our duty as soldiers to return to our countrys" SPECTER said "trust me we will visit"

* * *

><p>Lilly began to stretch as he woke up and looked for Garth<p>

"Where did he go" Lilly asked

"behind you" Garth said

The wolves sat there with there eyes locked

"Uh Garth i was wondering if you would you know" Lilly said

"what" Garth asked

"Have pups" Lilly finally spat out

"I would love to Lilly but i dont think we are ready yet" Garth said "but we will in due time" as the two wolves nuzzled each other

"I love you Garth" Lilly said

"I love you too Lilly" Garth replied

* * *

><p>"How was that Wally?" Mollie asked after she single handedly brought down a caribou<p>

"That was outstanding Mollie" Mcdougle said quite impressed

"So Wally i was wondering if you would like to go to the Moonlight Howl with me?" Mollie asked as she blushed

"Id love to but i cant howl" McDougle said

"Well cant you vocalize?" Mollie asked

"Well yes but" McDougle said "Ah what the hell ill go"

"Thanks wally see you tonight" Mollie said as she walked off

_"Why the hell did i have to be a human?" _McDougle thought to himself he then got up tp gp find SPECTER

* * *

><p>SPECTER was doing push-ups when McDougle found him<p>

"Hey Spec what do you say to an old game of baseball" McDougle asked

"Well where do you plan on getting a bat and ball?" SPECTER asked

"Right here mate" McDougle said pulling out a baseball and a bat

"Where did you get that" SPECTER asked confused

"Apparently terrorists like yank sports" McDougle said

"well i could use a little bit of home lets go" SPECTER said

When the two soldiers got to a open field they were about to start when Humphrey came up to them

"What are you guys doin" Humphrey asked

"baseball" SPECTER said

"Whats that" HUmphrey asked confused

"Its a human game" SPECTER said as he explained the rules of baseball to humphrey

"Too bad i dont have arms" Humphrey said he really wanted to play

"Well i guess you could hold the bat with you tail or mouth" McDougle said

"hey thats a good idea" Humphrey said wagging his tail

"how bout you go round up some more players" SPECTER said

"Gotcha" Humphrey said as he ran off to find more players he evntually came back with about 20 wolves they were split up into teams and SPECTER was first to bat

"Come on bring her here" SPECTER said as he got into swinging position

"Whatever you say laddie" McDougle said as he fired the ball ast SPECTER who responded by hitting the ball with the bat sending it far away

"i got it i got it" Candu said as he tripped over a ditch. The ball went sailing into a beehive enraging all the hornets who came out stingers at the ready

"Nicecly done Spec" McDougle said. He hated bees

"I think its time to RUN!" SPECTER shouted as a swarm of bees came after SPECTER and McDougle

"OH SHIT" McDougle yelled as the bees caught up to them stinging relrentlessly

"OW THIS SON OF A BICTH" SPECTER screamed trying to fend off the bees

"OH THIS FECKIN WANKER JUST GOT ME IN THE MOUTH" McDougle yelled as a bee stung him in the mouth. After a couple minutes the bees flew off leaving SPECTER and McDougle covered in stings

"I fricken hate bees" SPECTER said as the wolves came up laughing

"hey its almost time for the moonlight howl" one of the wolves shouted

"Oh shit" McDougle said

"what" SPECTER asked

"Im supposed to go with Mollie and i look like a peice of horses arse" McDougle said

"WOAH woah Mollie asked you to a date?" SPECTER said

"Yup" McDougle said

"But you cant even howl" SPECTER said

"I know im gonna have to sing" McDougle said

SPECTERS face lit up he coulldnt pass this oppertunity up.

"your gonna be singing" SPECTER said "This is gonna be perfect"

"I swear to god Specter if you tell anyone about this" McDougle said in a threathing tone.

"Oh no one else needs to know just me" SPECTER said laughing

"Um excuse me Specter" a shy voice from behind came

"Yeah" SPECTER said

"My names Giana, i didnt want you to be all alone so i was wondering if you come to the moonlight howl with me" the wolf said

_"GODD*MMIT" _SPECTER thought to himself "Sure id love to go" he said

"thanks Specter your the best" she said as she licked him on the face after she left SPECTER began talking to himself

"Damn,damn, damn" SPECTER said

"looks like im not the only one whos gonna be singing eh mate" McDougle said laughing

"Oh someone shoot me now" SPECTER said


	17. Chapter 17

SPECTER and McDougle began to make their way towards howling rock both of them were extremely nervous because they couldnt sing as they were going up they ran into Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Hutch, Aleu, Candu and his date Christina

"So who are you guys here with" Candu asked

"Mollie" Mcdougle said

"Giana" SPECTER said

"They are the best howlers in the pack" Hutch said Aleu than shot a glance at him "Other than Aleu of course"

_"Great now im really gonna sound like shit"_ The two soldiers thought to themselves

"Hey there thay are" Lilly said "wow you guys are im for a surprise"

The two soldiers turned to see Mollie and Giana both well groomed and beautiful in the moonlight while the two soldiers looked like crap from beestings

"Son of a bitch" SPECTER said staring at Giana as she walked up to him

"are you ready" Giana sked sweetly

"uh-uh-uh y-y-yeah" SPECTER said nervously as the two walked off to find a platform

"right here is good wally" Mollie said as her and McDougle began to sing. Hutch wasnt joking when he said Mollie was one of the best howlers her voice was absolutely stunning

_"Aw bollocks here goes nothin" _McDougle though as he opened his mouth to vocalize while he was singing he could see SPECTER trying not to laugh at him but McDougles voice actully matched Mollies perfectly

"You wanna start" Giana asked SPECTER

"Um you can start" SPECTER said. Giana felt bad for him she could tell he was nervous. Giana opened her mouth and what came out was simply angelic. SPECTER thsn opened his mouth and began to vocalize but his voice cracked out of nowhere making it sound awful all the wolves stared at him while McDougle tried to contain his laughter

_"HOW THE FUCK DOES MY VOICE CRACK AT AGE 37? THAT WAS THE MOST ATROCOIUS SOUND IVE EVER HEARD" _SPECTER thought to himself while covering his head in embarrasement

"Specter" Giana said "Its okay try again"

"Um id rather not" SPECTER said

"HEY I THOUGHT SEALS NEVER QUIT SPEC" McDougle yelled to his friend

"SHUT UP!" SPECTER retorted but he knew McDougle was right, SEAL's never quit no matter what

"Ok, ill try again" SPECTER said as he opened his mouth to try again this time his true voice came out it wasnt amazing but it was still good nontheless. After an hour everyone began to clear off Howling rock. Just as SPECTER and McDougle were leaving Marcel and Paddy landed in front of him

"WE HAVE URGENT NEWS" Marcel shouted quite out of breath

"What is it whats wrong" SPECTER asked as Marcel and Paddy told them everything they saw

"Shit" McDougle said

_"I knew that bastard Mahmood was still at large, this could be very bad" _SPECTER though to himself


	18. Chapter 18

SPECTER and McDougle were running back to their dens where all their equipment was

"We gotta disable that nuke NOW" SPECTER said

"But how even if we get past all the guards we dont have the tools to disable a nuke" McDougle said

"Then we will FIND a way" SPECTER said "If that niuke is launched they could take out London or Washington D.C I will NOT let happen"

"Whats going on" Winston asked

"Remember when i first got here and i told you all about a nuke" SPECTER said

"Yeah" the wolves all said

"well the terrrorists have one armed and ready to launch" SPECTER said

The wolves all gasped

"Mahmoods a coward he would never kill himself so they wont detonate here your all fine" McDougle said

"But thats not all im worried about he has 20,000 mobilized troops" SPECTER said

"Cant you guys stop them" Tony asked

"No there are too many and we have too few weapons"

"what are you going to do then?" Kate asked

"I dont know" SPECTER said

* * *

><p>In the forested area a group of men in green await orders<p>

"Leutenant Wilson your objective is to sweep the area clean of any terrorists you come across

"understood sir" Leutenent Wilson said "Allright Marines lets go kick some terrorist ass"

"OOHRAH!" the six Marines replied as they moved forward

* * *

><p>"VLADIMIR" Mahmood yelled<p>

"what is it sir" the russian said

"The Americans have sent in a group of their Marines your orders are to kill them do you understand"

"yes general" Vladimir said "Finally i can kill something after all this time" he continued as he walked into the forest

* * *

><p>"ok i got one" SPECTER said "Why did he chicken <em>not<em> cross the road"

"Hmmm you got me there" Humphrey said

"Cause he was a chicken" SPECTER said. the wolves all broke down in laughter SPECTER smiled at the fact the wolves laughed at his crappy jokes

"Okay here whats this " Lilly said falling on her stomach

"Hmmm what" McDougle said

"Its turtle roadkill" Lilly said laughing

For some reason McDougle and SPECTER found that extremely funny and began roaring with laughter

"Sir do you hear that" a Marine corporal said

"Yeah sounds like laughing' Lt. Wilson said "Prepare to breach"

The Cpl. signaled to the other Marines to fall in behind him

"Hey what is that noise" Garth asked

Before anyone could answer seven U.S Marines charged in the den rifles loaded and aimed them at SPECTER and McDougle

"U.S MARINES! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" a staff sergeant said

"Wait dont shoot im an american!" SPECTER said

"Who are you" Lt. Wilson asked

"Commander Dimone Freehold U.S Navy SEAL's" SPECTER said

"wait Specter?" the Lt. asked "We thought you were dead sailor, SOCOM listed you as MIA, and who is this" he said pointing at McDougle

"Captain Wallace McDougle Special Boat Service" McDougle said

"We got the brit too" the Lt. exclaimed "man are we glad to have you boys alive, but may i ask why the hell your in a den full of wolves"

"its a long story but they helped me and McDougle" SPECTER said as he explained the story to Lt. Wilson

"hey i didnt catch yer name Marine" McDougle said

"First Leutenent Paul Wilson, United States Marine Force Recon" Lt. wilson said saluting

"good we can use more special forces" SPECTER said "listen we have important info you have to get back to SOCOM

"What" Lt. wilson asked

"In short Mahmoods still alive with an army of 20,000 terrorsts and an armed nuclear bomb" McDougle said

"Oh fuck" Lt. Wilson said "Well call in an evac and radio SOCOM about this you two are coming with us"

"we are staying here" SPECTER said

"are you crazy youve been stranded here for months and now when you have a chance to leave you decide to stay" Lt. Wilson exclaimed

"Thats an ORDER Leutenent" SPECTER said

"Fine well bring a division of our best Marines when we come back" Lt. Wilson said "Fall in Marines"

"OOHRAH" the Marines shouted as they made their way to an extract point

"Specter why did you decide to stay"Lilly asked

"cause i didnt want to leave you guys unprotected" SPECTER said

The wolves were touched at SPECTER's concern for them

"Specter i've been wondering something what does SOCOM stand for" Humphrey asked

"Special Operations COMmand" SPECTER replied

"Specter i just realized something" McDougle said

"What" SPECTER asked

"we could have had those Marines disable that nuke one of them was carrying a bomb disarming kit" McDougle said

"Ohhhhhhhh" SPECTER said feeling like the biggest moron ever "Are we really that fuckin stupid?" he asked McDougle

"appears that way" McDougle said as he hit himself on the head for being such an idiot

Normally the wolves would have laughed at SPECTER and McDougles mistake but the matter was seroius

"Man if my drill sergeant saw this he would condition me till i puked out my own heart" SPECTER said

"Whats a drill sergeant" Aleu asked

"drill sergeants are the men who make soldiers, they train recruits at boot camp and are meanest, scariest SOB's on the planet" SPECTER said

"scarier than that Vladimir guy?" Kate asked

SPECTER laughed "hell id rather fight Vladimir blindfolded than piss off my drill Sergeant"

"Careful what you wish for mate" McDougle said "Should have asked those Marines to bring back some beer huh mate"

"Yeah i could use a beer right now" SPECTER said

"Whats beer?" Garth asked

"Its something you drink that takes your edge off things by making you drunk but it kills your brain cells so its not really recommended" McDougle said

"Hey McDougle remember at that party 15 years ago where you got drunk and made a move on the Admirals wife" SPECTER said laughing

"Oh please dont remind me of that" McDougle said ebmbarrased

"Come on tell us what happened Specter" Lilly said

"Oh right then" SPECTER said laughing

"Oh god i hope theirs a sniper behind me" McDougle said as he covered his head in embarassmenr

**15 years ago **

One month before Vladimir betrayed the Four For Freedom there was military party on the _U.S.S John F _Kennedy aircraft carrier to celebrate Four for Freedoms victories. Wallace McDougle had a bit too much to drink

"Mate check out that girl she is hot" McDougle said pointing to Admiral William Clark's wife while trying to maintain his balance

"Dont be a sick bastard she is 60 years old" Lawsnegger said

"Plus shes the admirals wife" Vladimir said

"Oh yeah well watch this" McDougle said as he took of his shirt to show off his muscles

Lawsnegger and SPECTER went to stop him Vladimir put his arm in front of them "Dont this will be funny as hell"

**Present day**

"Okay okay you can stop there" McDougle begged

"Oh im not even at the best part yet" SPECTER said

"why must you do this Spec?" McDougle asked

"cause im an ass" SPECTER said "anyway McDougle went up the Admirals wife shirtless and slapped her in the ass so then she turns around and POW! sacks our british friend here square in the jaw and knocks him out" SPECTER said oon the verge of crying from laughing so hard. The wolves all began roaring with laughter except Mollie who tried to help McDougle deal with his embarrasment

"Wait why did he touch her butt" Humphrey asked

"Its something humans do as away of showing sexual attraction" SPECTER said

"That mah friends is why you should never drink alcohol in excess amounts" McDougle said as he got up

"The funniest part has got to be the fact a 60 year old women knocked out a grown man who is a Captain in one of the most elite forces in the world" SPECTER said laughing

"okay okay you can stop rubbing it in" McDougle said

"I gotta take a piss" SPECTER said "Ill be back"

SPECTER walked outside the den and unzipped his pants as he prepared to urinate he was knocked out by a rifle butt to the head


	19. Chapter 19

**Credit agian goes to gw1000 for giving me the idead for thiis chapter. And so my story doesnt get deleted I do not own Alpha and Omega or SOCOM US Navy SEALs they are properties of their respected owners**

SPECTER awoke to find himself in a cell in the terrorist stronghold he also noticed his pants were still unzipped

"OH JEEZ!" SPECTER said as he pulled up his zipper

"Quiet yank" a terrorist said

"or what" SPECTER said

"I'll take this gun and-" the terrorist stopped as he leaned closer and pulled off SPECTER's dogtags "Commander Dimone Freehold oh my God" the terrorist said with an open mouth

"What the hells going on?" SPECTER said before he noticed the name on the terrorist shoulder

_Luke Freehold_

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable he got captured AGAIN" McDougle said emphasizing the word 'again'<p>

"but how he left only for a minute!" Lilly said concerned

"Aw bollocks" McDougle said "You all know the drill stay here until i come back" The wolves all nodded in agreement as McDougle took off

"I hope Specters okay" Kate said

"Im sure he'll be allright hes a SEAL after all" Humphrey said

suddenly Kate cried out in pain

"Kate whats wrong!" Humphrey asked

"The pups they're coming!" Kate said before screaming again

"Oh" Humphrey said "LIlly go get your parents quick" he said as Lilly and Garth ran off to find Winston and Eve

"Your gonna be alright" Humphrey said as he held Kates paw

* * *

><p>"If this is a joke its not fuckin funny" SPECTER said<p>

"Dimone its me your brother Luke" the terrorist said

"Your no brother of mine, my REAL brothers died stopping monsters like you" SPECTER said refering to his fallen soldier brothers John and Rocco, but deep down SPECTER knew the terrorist really was his younger brother Luke

"Why the hell did you join the terrorist Luke why?" SPECTER asked with anger in his voice

"Im sorry but when they attacked the city i was in they said they wouldnt kill me if i joined them, they would have killed me if i didnt!" Luke explained

"BULLSHIT!" SPECTER screamed "Your a fucking coward"

"Fine believe what you want" Luke said as he left SPECTERs cell

* * *

><p>McDougle silently walked through the forest before he tripped over a rock<p>

"Feck this is becoming a cliche for me" McDougle said as he got back up out of the corner of his eye he saw an unmistakeable clump of brown fur lightly giggling

"Mollie i know youre there come out" He said

"Shoot" Mollie said as she came out

"Mollie is said for you to stay back why did you follow me?" McDougle asked annoyed

"I just didnt want you to get hurt" Mollie replied innocently McDougle couldnt stay mad at her when she made her sad face

"look i need you to go back to the den youll get hurt out here" McDougle said

"Well i didnt really come alone" Mollie said

"what do you mean" McDougle said narrowing his eyes as Giana, Hutch, Aleu, and Candu all came out from the bushes

"Oh no no no You all go back right now" McDougle said

"but wally we-" Aleu began to say

"NOW" McDougle yelled as a bullet ripped through his foot

"AHHHHHH DAMMIT" He yelled as he fell to his knees

"You wolves led me right to him thanks for that" A russian voice said as he pointed his gun at McDougles head "Give my regards to Lawsnegger when you get to hell Brit" he continued

"NOOOOOO" the wolves screamed but it was too late. Vladimir pulled the trigger sending a bullet at McDougles head, blood sprayed on the rock behind him and he fell to the ground not moving

Mollie watched in absolute horror as McDougles body fell to the ground

"Heheheh two down one to go" Vladimir said as he ran away the wolves would have attacked him but they went to mourn for McDougle instead

"WALLY!" Mollie cried as she ran to McDougle and buried her head in his chest "Wally you cant go, please come back" Mollie said crying "I-I love you" she said unable to contain her emotions

All of the wolves joined in Mollies mourning

"This is all my fault" Mollie said "If i hadnt followed him, Vladimir wouldnt have found him" she said hardly able to speak from crying

"Its not your fault Mollie" Giana said crying "There was no way you could have known Vladimir was following us

"I should have smelled him coming" Hutch said as he broke down while Aleu went to catch him

"Hutch its okay i didnt smell him either" Aleu said with her fur tear stained

"Now that Wallys gone no once can help Specter now and he will probably die too" Hutch said

"come on we have to bring his body back to the den" Candu said tearin up All the wolves helped to carry thier fallen friend back to the den. One thing they all knew was that McDougle was SPECTERs only hope and now SPECTER will now most likey die

* * *

><p>SPECTER sat in his cell when he saw two terrorist walk in with rusty razor blades and salt, SPECTERs heart stopped he knew they were going to torture him<p>

"Hehe this will be fun" One of the terrorists said "Start with gouging out his eyes first". BANG BANG two shots rang out and the two terrorist fell to the floor dead SPECTER looked up to see who had just saved him

"Luke?" SPECTER said "What are you doing"

"redeeming myself" Luke said as he unlocked SPECTER's handcuffs when he did that SPECTER punched him in the face breaking Lukes nose

"WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST FREED YOU" Luke said holding his nose

"Yeah but that was for rifle butting me while i was trying to piss" SPECTER said as he picked up the guards gun "But tell me why i should trust you" he said pointing his gun at Luke

"Well you were gonna die anyway so what could i possibly do?" Luke said

"well said" SPECTER replied lowering his weapon "Now get me the hell out of here"

* * *

><p>"Come on Kate push" Winston and Eve yelled as Kate screamed as she gave birth to three pups all boys<p>

"Kate you did it" Humphrey said hugging her "they're so beautiful" Humphrey said tearing up as he looked at his three sons

"have you picked out any names yet" Eve asked

"Yeah" kate and Humphrey said as the same time

"well what are they?" Lilly and Garth asked them

"Jester, Killjoy, and Simple after Specter's teammates" Kate said

"Im sure he will appreciate that honey that was a sweet thing to do" Eve said

"Oh no" Garth said as he looked outside

"What is it dear" Lilly asked

"Its Mollie, Giana, Hutch, Aleu and Candu they have someone with them

"Specter?" Humphrey asked hopefully

"No its Wally and-" Garth said midsentance when he noticed the blood on McDougles head right then he knew McDougle had been shot. About 40 wolves rushed to the scene where McDougles motionless body lay

"WALLY!" Lilly screamed "Is he?"

Lilly knew the answer when she saw the look on Mollie's face

"How did this happen?" Winston asked tearing up

"Its all our fault" Mollie said "we were following Wally incase he needed help rescuing Specter but Vladmir followed us and we led him striaght to him" Mollie finished aas she cried onto McDougles body

"Wait but whos gonna save Specter?" Humphrey asked now worried. the wolves all knew that Specter was going to die because there was no one to help him

The wolves of the united pack let out a mournful howl for their fallen friends and decided to bury McDougle the next day so Mollie could say goodbye

"Wally im so sorry this is all my fault, I love you so much please dont leave me" Mollie cried as she buried her head in McDougles body

* * *

><p>"Come on this way" Luke said as he and SPECTER ran through the caves to escape<p>

"Theres the exit lets go" SPECTER said

when the two got to the exit Luke went into his backpack and pulled out a map of the cave system and Mahmoods strategy book

"Im sure these will come on handy so take them and-" BANG a shot rang out as a bullet peirced Lukes lung

"B-brother t-tell m-m-mom and d-dad i-im s-s-sorry" Luke said as he closed his eyes

"LUKE!" SPECTER shouted "GODD*MMIT LUKE WAKE UP NOOOOO!" he screamed again. Luke really was his brother and he died a soldiers death

"Oops did i just kill him i thought that was you Specter" Vladimir said as he came out with a smoking gun

"YOU" SPECTER said as he pulled out his gun while tears formed in his eyes

"I dont think so" Vladimir said as 25 terrorist with guns came out from behind bushes and aimed their guns at SPECTER

"Now all i want is the map and strategy book" Vladimir said smiling

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" SPECTER yelled

"Come now Specter if i have to kill you i will be the only living Four for Freedom member" Vladimir said

"No McDougles still alive and he wont stop until you are dead" SPECTER yelled

"So he has plans for me huh or he _had _plans for me i should say" Vladimir said laughing

"what do you mean?" SPECTER said fearing the truth

"Why dont you ask him when you see him in hell in about 10 seconds" Vladimir said as he pointed his gun at SPECTER

"o-oh no y-you dont" Luke said with a little life left in him "B-b-brother r-run" he said as he pulled out a grenade

"SHIT FALL BACK" Vladimir yelled but Luke detonated the grenade killing most of the terrorist and covering half of Vladimirs face with burns. SPECTER was able to escape

_"goodbye brother you really were a hero" _SPECTER though to himself as he ran back to Winstons den

* * *

><p>As SPECTER was running back he thought of his last living brothers sacrifice and McDougles death<p>

_"Im the only one left now i swear i will bring Vladimir down" _he thought to himself as he saw Hutch on his night patrol

"SPECTER! YOUR ALIVE" he yelled bringing the attention of all the other wolves who rejoiced at his return

"Specter im so sorry" Lilly said

"Why" SPECTER asked. Lilly stepped aside to reveal McDougles body with a crying Mollie over him

"No" SPECTER said quietly as he ran over to McDougle and grasped his friends hand, SPECTER began to cry until he noticed something

_"Wait a minute he still has a pulse" _SPECTER thought to himself

"Oh ma friggin head" McDougle said as he came to


	20. Chapter 20

SPECTER felt his eyes dry up as he saw his friend attempt to get up

"Son of a bitch what happened" McDougle said as hr rubbed his head

"glad to have you back Wally" SPECTER said as he helped McDougle to his feet, this was the first time SPECTER had called McDougle by his first name in a long time

"looks like that bullet just grazed your skull, lucky bastard" SPECTER said. for a bullet to deflect off a skull at that range was unheard of but then again it was possible

"yeah but i look lile Frankenstiens arse" McDougle said pointing to the nasty scar on the side of his head

"ITS WALLY HES ALIVE!" Garth shouted as the pack ran at him and pounced on him and licking him in the face

"watch the head mate" McDougle said. He began to wonder where Mollie was, he expected her to be the first one to jump on him but she was nowhere to be seen. After a while of looking he saw her brown and white body with her eyes opened wide at him

"W-w-wally is it r-reall-" Mollie began to say before McDougle walked over to her and out his finger on her mouth

"yes lassie im alive" McDougle said

Mollie could barely contain her joy as jumped on him knocking him to ground "WALLY I KNEW THEY COULDNT KILL YOU" Mollie said as she cried tears of happiness

"So lassie before i came to, i was able to hear a couple things and i heard your opinion of me" McDougle said to her causing Mollie to blush terribly "I love you too" he said as he kissed Mollie on the cheek. SPECTER couldnt help but smile as this friends happiness but than a frown came on his face

"Whats wrong Specter?" Humphrey asked

"Im just trying to figure out im gonna explain this to SOCOM" SPECTER replied he could already picture everyone laughing at him when he tried to explain what happened to McDougle

"oh Specter by the way, Kate had our pups three boys" Humphrey said

"Congratulations" SPECTER said shaking Humphreys paw "what are their names"

"Jester, Killjoy, and Simple" Humphrey said with a smile. SPECTER was dumbfounded and touched by what Humphrey and Kate did

"Humphrey I dont know what to say I-" SPECTER began

"You dont need to say anything, your team died for us" Humphrey said

"Im sure my team appreicates it" SPECTER said but was interupted by a loud boom from the sky

"WOAH" Humphrey yelled "Is that the terrorists"

"No" SPECTER said smiling "Quite the opposite" he said as he saw the F-22 Raptor fighter jets zoom across the skies

"Woah how fast are those going?" Humphrey said refering to the jets

"Close to 500 mph" SPECTER said

"Wow" Humphrey said

"Specter whats going on" Winson yelled as the rest of the United Pack ran up to the cliff overlooking the valley

"Ladies and gentlewolfs" SPECTER said with a smile "say hello to the United States Military"

The wolves looked down to see thousands of humans dressed in green marching in precise formation all carryin assault rifles followed by humvees, Armored Personal Carriers, and Tanks as helicopters and jets roared over head

"Woah" the wolves said impressed at the humans army

"Is this your whole army" Lilly asked

"Nope this is just the Marine Corps and this is just one division of 35,000 men" SPECTER said

"how many people are in your whole military" Kate asked

"well a military is broken down into five parts an Army which fights battles on land, A Navy which fights battles on water, An Airforce which fights battle in the air, A Marine Corps which fightss sea, air, and land battles, and a Coast Guard which guards the mainland if it is ever invaded. The U.S Marine Corps has 186,000 Marines serving, The United States Navy has 328,000 sailors serving plus 286 war ships, The United States Airforce has 330,000 airman serving plus 5,573 aircraft, The United States Coast Guard has 42,000 soilders serving, and The United States army has close to 1,000,000 soldiers serving plus thousands of armored vehicles

The wolves all gasped at the size of SPECTERs army none of them knew their were that many humans on the planet. A helicopter came up over the hoirzon where SPECTER and the wolves were standing McDougle was with Mollie in the helicopter with fresh armor and weapons.

"Well Spec its time to end this war" McDougle said as he handed SPECTER a new SEAL combat uniform and a new gun as British Royal Marines parachuted into the area and the canadian army came into the area.

"Right" SPECTER said as put his last peice of equipment on and cocked his rifle "Lets go tear these extremist bastards a new asshole" before SPECTER got on the helicopter he turned to the wolves

"I guess this it my friends" SPECTER said as him and McDougle gave all the wolves hugs one by one

"Listen you can watch the battle but do NOT enter it" SPECTER said sternly "One last thing you are some of the bravest souls ive ever met" he said as he entered the helicopter

"be careful SPECTER" he heard Lilly and Garth yell

"Well lassie this is where you get off" McDougle said as he hugged Mollie

"Wally please be careful" Mollie said snifflling

"Dont worry ill be allright and ill be back after we end this war forever I love you" McDougle said as he boarded the helicopeter

"I love you too" Mollie said as the helicopter carried SPECTER and McDougle to the frontline

"They really are brave arent they? Hutch said

"yes they are" Aleu said

"Oh i hope they will be okay" Kate said as she cuddled her pups

"Im sure they will be" Humphrey said as him and the other wolves saw SPECTER delivering a speech to his men before going to battle

"LISTEN UP MARINES!" SPECTER shouted "TODAY IS THE DAY THE FREE WORLD SHALL CONQUER TERRORISM AND OPPRESSION, WE WILL BE GOING INTO HELL BUT WE WILL END THIS WAR AND TERRORISM FOREVER, OUR CHILDREN WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT THE WORRY OF TERRORIST ATTACKS! ALL OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS WHO HAVE SACRFICED THEMSELVES FOR FREEDOM SHALL NOT DIE IN VAIN! NOW LETS GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THESE TERRORIST WHO THEY'RE FUCKIN WITH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" SPECTER said

"AYE AYE SIR" the soldiers all replied

SPECTER cupped his ear "I CANT HEAR YOU!" he said

"AYE AYE SIR" the soldiers screamed at the top pf their lungs "RETREAT HELL OOHRAH! they yelled again as SPECTER led the amerian army into battle and McDougle led the British forces to meet the terrorist army across the valley

* * *

><p>"They look so majestic leading the armies" Lilly said as she watched the soldiers enter battle on the cliff above with the other wolves<p>

"They're in front too they have guts" Garth said

"I really wish we could help them" Kate said

"I just hope they will be allright" Humphrey said

* * *

><p>"SIR SIR!" Vladimir yelled as he bolted into too Mahmoods war room<p>

"WHAT!" Mahmood yelled

"THE BRITISH, CANADIAN, AND AMERICAN ARMIES ARE ATTACKING SIR" Vladimir yelled

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU MORON" Mahmood yelled as he saw the rows of U.N infantry in the valley "send all our troops to engage them and we will ready our nuke" he continued

"Good i shall see to it that the SEAL and S.B.S operative dont escape alive" Vladimir said as he made his way to battle with the 20,000 terrorist troops

* * *

><p>The battle begun as the valley was one big minefield and began to tear the U.N frontlines apart but after they all detonated the U.N soldiers pushed through and began engaging the terrorists who were throwing everything they had at the U.N armies.<p>

"FIRE" an artillery staff sergeant yelled as artillery fired causing mayhem in the terrorists ranks. SPECTER and McDougle ducked down as the artillery shatteterd the terrorist frontlines

"CHARGE" SPECTER shouted as the american army advanced on the terrorist frontline while the british and canadian engaged from the east. The shouts of the soldiers as they charged would have scared the breavest alpha. The battle continued into the night where gunfire and explosions lit up the night. The terrorists began using suicide bombers but the Army Green Berets sniper teams disposed of them easily. The wolves were watching when an artillery round fired a little to close to the cliff

"AHHHH" Lilly screamed as she began to fall

"LILLY" Garth screamed as he attempted to catch her before she fell

"I got ya" a U.S Army Ranger said as he caught Lilly and put her down. Lilly opened her mouth to thank him but the Ranger was shot through the head and killed. Lilly covered her eyes and hid in a ditch to avoid being shot. On the cliff a USAF Apache attack helicopter was shot down and crashed where the wolves were watching.

"Come on" Humphrey said "we have to help those pilots" as he tried to drag the pilot out from the downed helicopter. Garth, Hutch, Candu, Winston, Tony, and Humphrey all searched the crashed helicopters for survivors they found one British soldier who had his legs and his left hand blown off

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the injured soldier screamed as the pack healers attempted to reduce the pain. while they were trying to treat him a medical Humvee came over the cliff with four U.S Marines led by Lt. Wilson and Lilly.

"Come on lets get the Brit out of here" a Marine corporal said as he injected he soldier with morphine neutralizing the pain

"LILLY" Garth said as he ran to Lilly and nuzzled her "I thought i lost you" he said crying but was interupted by five gunshots and saw that the injured soldier along with the Marines that were helping him were all dead

"Well well well" Vladimir said as he walked out from the shadows his entire left face burned from the grenade Luke threw at him "we meet again puppies for the last time" he said as he pointed his gun at them

"Oh no you dont!" Lt. Wilson screamed as he made himself a human sheild in front of the wolves and was shot through the stomach

"NOO" Humphrey and Kate yelled as Lt. Wilson fell to the ground still alive

Vladimir walked over to the fallen Marine and put his hands around his neck "any last words?" he asked Lt. Wilson

"JUST THIS ASSHOLE" Lt. Wilson screamed as he spit blood on Vladimirs face. a sickening sound of bones breaking was heard as Vladimir slowly snapped Lt. Wilsons neck killing him

"That human gave his life for us" Aleu said to herself crying

"Now its you turn" Vladimir said darky as the males all stood infront of the females and pups to protect them

"WALLY HELP!" Mollie screamed

* * *

><p>McDougle was in a foxhole with 17 other royal Marines who were engaged in a firefight with a Merc Death squad.<p>

"Sir if we-" a Marine began to say before a bullet peirced his head killing him

"DAMMIT!" McDougle screamed as he pulled out a grenade "FRAG OUT" he screamed as he threw it at the Mercs killing them all

"Bloody good job Captain" one of the Marines said

"All in a days work mate" McDougle said when he heard Mollies cry for help

"Oh no" he said as he looked through his binoculars and saw Vladimir snapping Wilsons neck. McDougle would have shot himm but there was to many trees in the way for a clear shot

"Listen i have to go stop Vladimir can you hold this ground without me" McDougle asked the Marines

"you bet we can sir" they replied

"Thanks men i appreciate it" McDougle said as he made his way up to the cliff where Vladimir waited

* * *

><p>SPECTER was on the far side of the battlefield taking cover behind a M1 abrams tank<p>

"Dammit we gotta take out that mortar team!" one of the U.S Rangers shouted

"Allright listen" SPECTER said "Ricci and Marsden make your way around this trench to get in a spot to snipe those bastards, Montano and Donnelly you come with me to act as a distraction any quiestions?" SPECTER said

"NO SIR" they shouted

"Lets move out" SPECTER said as he, Private Montano and Sergeant Donnelly got up as a distraction, Montano and Donelly were killed instantly by guinfire but they distracted long enough for Specialist Ricci and Staff Sergeant Marsden to snipe the terrorist mortar team, the Abrams tank than fired on the mortat bunker destroying it. SPECTER than looked up to see McDougle going up a hill

"What the hell is he doin?" as SPECTER pulled out his binoculars and saw Vladimir aiming at the wolves

"OH SHIT" SPECTER yelled "SIR I HAVE TO HELP MCDOUGLE YOUR IN COMMAND NOW" he said to Marine Commander as he made his way up the hill

_"This is where it all ends" _SPECTER thought to himself as he reloaded his weapon


	21. Chapter 21

McDougle made his way up to the cliff where Vladimir was preparing to end the wolves lives, McDougle was running so fast he broke his record of 23 mph, powered by his fear for the wolves lives he shot up the mountainside

"looks like Specter and McDougle arent here to save you this time" Vladimir chuckled

"THATS WHAT YOU THINK" McDougle shouted as he rushed into the clearing tackling Vladimir too the ground

"WALLY" the wolves all shouted

"GET OUT OF HERE" McDougle yelled as he struggled against Vladimirs superhuman strength. the wolves began to run before the grouund in front of them was blown to peices by an artilery shell

"They're not going anywhere except to hell!" Vladimir yelled as he leapt for the wolves determined to kill them no matter what. McDougle responded by putting Vladimir in a chokehold but Vladimir escaped it by running his back into a tree causing McDougle to fall off. McDougle then ran at Vladimir dodging the russains puch and delivering his own to Vladimirs jaw and than proceded to punch and kick the russian with all his might. For a while it looked like McDougle might win but after sometime he began to tire and Vladimir sent him flying with an uppercut

"Now you die" Vladimir said as he pulled out his comabt knife

"Oh well see about that" McDougle yelled as pulled out his knife and the two ran at each other slicing each other with their knives. Vladimir brought his knife down McDougles chest leaving a deep wound going down his stomach when McDougle fell down in pain Vladimir kneed McDougle in the face breaking his jawbone

"Heheheh" Vladimir said "Now you die just like Lawsnegger" he said laughing but it turned to screaming when the wolves began attacking him he then proceded to take his knife and stab a red furred one in the thigh sending the wolf to the ground in pain he then was bitten by a brown and white wolf and the russian took the wolf and broke her leg and threw her against a boulder. McDougle managed to get back up and threw a rock at Vladimir which nailed him in the head sending Vladimir behind a bush presumably dead

"GARTH!" Lilly screamed as she went to help her injured mate

"Im okay Lilly now that your here" Garth said weakly

"Oh Garth i love you so much that was so brave of you" Lilly said nuzzling her mate

"MOLLIE" McDougle yelled as he ran to go check on Mollie whose front paw had been broken and her fur stained red "are you allright?"

"Yes Wally im okay" she said licking McDougle on the cheek

"I love you" McDougle said to her as a knife impaled McDougle through the chest

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" McDougle yelled

"You fought like a dog and died like one" Vladimir said as he pulled the knife out of McDougles chest and kicked him over the edge of the cliff

"NOOOOO YOU MONSTER" Mollie cried

"HAHAHAH DONT WORRY YOULL BE WITH HIM SOON IN HELL" Vladimir said but then he noticed something

_"I should have heard his body hit the ground by now whats going on?" _Vladimir said as he looked over the edge and was scared shitless by what he saw

Commander SPECTER had caught his falling teammate and was walking up the cliff in front of 30 U.S Marines, anger burned in SPECTER's eyes

"NO!" Vladimir yelled as the Marines pointed thier guns at him

"STOP" SPECTER ordered "Take McDougle to a medical center and get these wolves out of here" he said

"Sir" one of the Marines said "All i got to do is shoot him"

"No" SPECTER said "I have to finish him myself, NOW GO SERGEANT THATS AN ORDER!' SPECTER said losing his patience

"Aye aye sir" the Marines said hoping SPECTER knew what he was doing

"SPECTER!" Giana asked "what are you doing?

SPECTER looked down at the silver wolf who he was good friends with "Listen I wont rest in peice until i know this monster is dead, he has taken everything from me, i have to end it here just me and him" he said confidently

"SPECTER" humphrey said "Please be careful"

"I will take, good care of your pups Humphrey" SPECTER replied

"Listen I know he ordered us to stay back but if he gets in trouble get ready to shoot" one of the Marines whispered to the others

_"Wow SPECTER isnt even afraid of that monster, he is so brave,i know he can win"_ Kate thought to herself smiling

"Come on Kate we have to go" Aleu said "Specter thank you for saving me from those Mercs" she said looking up

"No problem" SPECTER said petting Aleu on the head "now you all have to leave now" he said

"Yes sir" The Marines replied leaving with the wolves

"That was not wise SPECTER you could have killed me easily but now it is you who shall die" Vladimir said. SPECTER turned around with anger burning in his eyes

"Vladimir you have killed too many for me to let you escape this time, This is for Lawsnegger and McDougle" SPECTER said getting in his fighting stance. For some reason he couldnt explain why, he wasnt scared of Vladimir anymore

"Da" Vladimir said "Lets finish this" he said as the two soldiers lept at each other

* * *

><p>McDougle awoke on a helicopter with Mollie holding his hand he saw the wolves all in the other end of the helicopter with their heads down<p>

"Where is Specter?" he asked trying to get up while Mollie held him down

"He's fighting Vladimir one on one" Hutch said

"WHAT!" McDougle said as he turned to the pilot "YOU HAVE TO HELP SPECTER!" he shouted

"THE COMMANDER ORDERED US TO STAND DOWN AND IF YOU DONT GET MEDICAL ATTENTION SOON YOU'LL DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!" the pilot responded

"DAMMIT" McDougle said

_"I know you'll do us proud Yank, send that traiterous bastard to hell" _McDougle thought to himself as the helicopter flew over the battlefield where the terrorists where getting pushed back


	22. Chapter 22 authors note

**Just an authors note im not trying to be a jerk but i would like atleast 15 more reviews from different people before i post the next chapter. im not trying to be a dick but i need to know if the story is worth finishing or not, i have three possible enidngs planned**

**yours truly- oohrah15**


	23. Chapter 23 ending 1

**I know i said i wanted more reviews before i updated but i couldnt wait to post the final chapter. this is one of the three endings i am wiriting because i couldnt decide how to end the story**

SPECTER and Vladimir charged at each other delivering powerful blows to each others bodies, both soldiers matching each other blow to blow and neither backing down. Vladimir fueled by his insanity and SPECTER fueled by his will to avenge his fallen teammates.

"You'll never kill me Specter!" Vladimir shouted as he wiped blood off his face

"Well it looks like your human after all" SPECTER said as he noticed the blood coming from Vladimirs mouth

"SHUT UP!" Vladimir shouted as he went to punch SPECTER who retaliated by dodging and elbowing Vladimir in the back, SPECTER than picked Vladimir up and threw him into a tree. Specter went to kick Vladmir but Vladimir caught the kick and body slammed SPECTER into the ground as Vladimir jumped on him burying his fists into SPECTERS skull

"YOU KNOW WHY YOU LOSE?" Vladimir shouted as he choked SPECTER "BECAUSE YOU FIGHT FOR A BUNCH OF ANIMALS." When SPECTER was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Vladimir picked him up and threw him into a boulder

* * *

><p>The helicopter carrying McDougle and the wolves landed in a medicinal bay far from the frontline where the terrorists were losing ground. the wolves were put in tents to keep them safe from bullets and McDoulge was put on a hospital bed<p>

"The knife cut through his spinal cord he is now paralyzed from the waist down" a doctor said as he examined McDougles body "it also punctured one of his lungs and nicked his heart"

"Is he gonna be okay" a Royal Marine asked

"He's lost to much blood" the doctor said sadly "He's not gonna make it"

"FUCK!" the Marine yelled "Isnt there ANYTHING you can do?"

"Well i suppose there is one thing but it is a long shot, it involves transfering a mind from one body to another it could be dangerous" the doctor said

"Well as far as i see it he's screwed either way so do it!" the Marine yelled as the doctor picked up a body of a wolf who died of malnutrition and put on the table next to McDougle

* * *

><p>SPECTER was struggling to get up when he managed to get up he was punished by a blow to the gut sending him down again<p>

"Vladimir why did you betray us?" SPECTER said weakly

"How can i refuse a meaningless last wish" Vladimir said "You see, when we began i was a patriot and i loved my country, and i couldnt wait to kill terrorists until one day i was interogating a POW and he told me that the free world was 'uncivilized and voilent' I realized he was right, the world had to be destroyed so it could be reborn again so i joined their gloroius campaign you have to understand Specter, i did what was best for my country" he finished

"No you did what was best for yourself" SPECTER said with disgust "You worthless peice of traitor shit" he said as he spat in Vladimirs face as Vladimir pulled ut his knife and put it to SPECTER's throat

"Just so you know' Vladimir said smiling "Im the one who killed your brothers and ordered the attack on your slutty wife and pig son, I also am the one who ordered your helicopter shot down and killed your team and left you alive becasue i knew they would send McDougle to find so i could finish him which i have"

"Y-you killed m-my" SPECTER said as his pain turned to anger

"YOU'LL BE WITH THEM IN HELL SOON ENOUGH" Vladimir yelled as he swung his knife at SPECTER. SPECTER caught Vladimirs arm before the knife could impale him and stood up

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW!" SPECTER screamed as he wrestled the knife from Vladimirs hand and began slicing at Vladimir cutting him up all over his body before cutting off one of the russians hands and thrusting the knife into Vladimirs intestines.

"W-w-where did you get all this power?" Vladimir said as he held his guts in

"Because" SPECTER said as he stood up "I fight for others to protect them while you fight only for yourself , and that is why YOU LOSE" SPECTER yelled as he kicked Vladimir over the edge landing on top of a humvee, as if by fate a stray bullet struck the Humvees gas tank lighting it ablaze leaving Vladimir Krechov to slowly burn to death.

"That was for all the lives you took" SPECTER said as turned away he looked into a bush and saw a familiar figure hiding in the bushes

"DAMN YOU" the figure shouted as he shot SPECTER throught the chest. SPECTER fell to his knees and began to cough up blood he looked up at the figure to see General Mahmood aiming a revolver at his face

"YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING BUT IF I DIE YOU ARE COMING WITH M-" Mahmood shouted as bullets ripped through his body blasting him to peices. SPECTER saw the world slow down around him as he fell to the ground

"shit" a U.S Marine shouted "MEDIC! THE COMMANDER IS DOWN" SPECTER saw the world start to go black as he was lifted on to a stretcher and injected with morphine

"Soldier your going home" was all SPECTER could here as he was carried to a medical bay

* * *

><p>McDougle awoke but did not feel pain or an opening where he was stabbed when he looked down all he saw was silver fur and he looked at his hands to find they were now paws<p>

"W-what happened to me" McDougle said as he got on all fours

"You were fatally wounded so using electrical impulses we were able to transfer your brain power into a dead wolfs body" a doctor said. McDougle was a little shocked at the news but who wouldnt be he basically had just swithed bodies and he felt the urge to puke when he saw his now dead human body laying in a bag

_"Well theres somethin you dont see everyday, i cant belive i thought that hairdo looked good" _McDougle thought to himself looking at his former dead body

"WALLY!" Mollie shouted as she ran up to him. Since McDougle was now in a wolfs body he felt a stronger attraction to Mollie as they kissed each other

_"Well i guess kids wont be a problem now" _McDougle thought to himself. He then noticed a wounded soldier being carried in with three bullet wounds in the chest, Kate and Humphrey recognized the scent as

"SPECTER" they all shouted as the SEAL was laid down a hospital bed breathing heavily

"I-I-I did it, V-vladimirs dead" SPECTER said weakly

"Specter you cant die" Lilly said crying

"Die? heh I cant die" SPECTER said smiling

"how?" Garth asked tearing up

"Cause Heaven wont take me and Hell's afraid I'll take over" SPECTER said with a weak smile

"Come on mate just hang on" McDougle said. SPECTER reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigar McDougle gave him 2 months ago

"All is said, All is done" SPECTER said as he lit the cigar taking in a puff of the tobacco "It's been an honor friend" SPECTER said as he clanked fists with McDougle as he lay down and saw his vision go black, his hearing disappeared, and the pain gone, he peacefully passed away with a smile on his face knowing his mission was complete

"Im not getting any life readings sir" a medic said trying to feel a pulse

"S-s-specter" Humphrey said but he knew SPECTER was dead. Humphrey let out a mournful howl, Kate walked up and joined in soon every other wolf in the united pack began howling a mournful tune for their fallen friend. The human soldier all gave SPECTER a salute as they pulled off his dogs tags they saluted for a minute before they all broke down crying

"I know your in a better place mate" McDougle said wiping his eyes "Till we meet again at the final roll call my friend" He said again as he managed to stand on two legs and give his friend a final salute.

* * *

><p>SPECTER lay in complete darkness till he saw a lone figure approaching him, the figure reached out a hand and SPECTER grabbed it he felt himself float up and far away till he reached a golden gate with pure bright light shining from behind it<p>

"hey look its the Commander" JESTER said as him KILLJOY and SIMPLE were in the fields

"Guys its really you" SPECTER said as he embraced each one of them. SPECTER than saw an old familiar german walking towards him

"SPECTER thank you my friend i can now rest in peace" Walter Lawsnegger said as he shook SPECTER's hand

"Hey bro" Luke Freehold said as John and Rocco Freehold came to embrace their brother. SPECTER than looked over to see all the people who died from the war walking peacefully through the fields including Lieutenant Wilson. SPECTER turned around to the figure who escorted him here he recognozed the figure as Jesus Christ

"DADDY!" a childs voice shouted. SPECTER turned to see his son James and his wife Margaret waiting for him on the other side of the gates

"Forever walk peacefully through the streets of heaven my child, for you served your time in Hell" Jesus said as SPECTER walked over to the afterlife for an eternity of happiness


	24. Chapter 24 epilogue

**0ne year later**

Commander Dimone Freehold was posthumously awarded the Congressional Medal Of Honor for his gallantry actions in battle. The members of Fireteam Alpha were all awarded the Navy Cross and were buried at Arlington Cemetary. A statue of SPECTER was erected at the Navy SEAL training facility inscribed on the plaque read this

THIS STATUE COMMEMORATES COMMANDER SPECTER AND REPRESENTS THE INDOMINABLE SPIRIT OF THE AMERICAN SOLDIER

The terrorist threat was finally ended bringing a new era of peace to planet earth

* * *

><p>McDougle woke up in his den next to his mate Mollie who had just given birth to a boy pup he got up out to stretch and saw Kate and Humphreys pups Jester, Killjoy and Simple playing with Lilly and Garths pup who they named Luke after SPECTER's brother who died a hero.<p>

"Hey Wally, hey Mollie" Aleu and Hutch said as they walked in with their pup Wilson who they named after Lt. Wilson who made himself a human shield to protect them

"Hey guys" McDougle said to the two wolves and gave Wilson a playful pat on the back

"Killjoy be careful!" Humphrey shouted as Killjoy wrestled with his brothers Jester and Simple

"I never thought i see the day where you didnt want someone having fun" Kate said as she licked Humphrey on the cheek

"Hi Uncle Humphrey, Hi aunt Kate" Luke said as he ran up to them nuzzling them

"Hey Mollie just had her pup are you guys coming" Lilly asked her relatives

"Yeah i want see what he looks like" Humphrey said

"JESTER, KILLJOY, SIMPLE WE'RE GOING TO SEE WALLY'S PUP LETS GO!" Kate shouted to her children

"RACE YOU THERE" Luke said to Wilson

"NO FAIR YOU HAD A HEAD START!" Wilson cried as he ran after Luke

Soon the wolves of the united pack were at Mollie and McDougle's den, In Mollies paws lay a newborn pup with green eyes

"So what is his name?" Hutch asked

McDougle smiled and said

"Specter"


	25. Chapter 25 ending 2 REAL ending

**I decided the first ending sucked ass, plus i decided to make a sequel so i need SPECTER to live**

Vladimir let out an enraged scream as SPECTER delivered a powerful uppercut to the the russians face.

"DAMN YOU!" Vladimir yelled as he jumped on SPECTER and grabbed his throat. SPECTER was struggling for air when he noticed something about Vladimirs eyes

They were the color indigo

* * *

><p>The helicopter carrying McDougle and the wolves landed at the U.N's command center. The wolves were put inside a metal building to portect them from oncoming fire. McDougle was taken to a field hospital to treat his wounds.<p>

"How is he doctor?" a Royal Marine asked

"The knife cut through his spinal cord so he is paralyed from the waist down, plus his lungs were punctured" the doctor said grimly

"Is he gonna be okay?" the Marine asked again

"No, he's lost too much blood and his internal organs have been completely destroyed, hes not gonna make it" the doctor said with his head down

"FECK!" the Marine shouted as he kicked over a desk "ISNT THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?"

"Well there is one thing but it is a long shot, its never been done before" the doctor said

"Well he's dead anyway so just do it!" the Marine ordered the doctor

"I'll try my best but there is no guarantee it will work" the doctor said as he pulled out the body of a preserved dead wolf

* * *

><p>"Wow it sounds awful out there" Kate said while cuddling her pups as she heard the gunfire and explosions outside<p>

"Oh i just hope Wally is okay" Mollie said concerned for McDougles life

"And Specter too" Giana said, although she didnt have the same feelings for SPECTER as Mollie did for McDougle, she considered SPECTER a close friend

"I'm sure the both of them will be allright" Humphrey said

"Dad, what happens if our home gets destroyed by those terrorists?" Lilly asked her father

"We'll just have to rebuild honey" Winston said

"Hutch can i talk to you privately for a minute?" Aleu asked her mate

"Sure" Hutch said as he walked ovedr to his wife "What is it"

"Well i was wondering when this is all over would you like to start a family" She said

"Id love too" Hutch said as he nuzzled Aleu

* * *

><p>SPECTER looked at Vladimirs eyes and saw they were a purplish color a direct sign of Agent Indigo infection<p>

_"That means he never really did do all those horrible things, he was being controlled" _SPECTER thought to himself

"Vladimir, i know your being controlled, you really didnt mean to betray us" SPECTER shouted out to his old friend

"Congratulations american" Mahmood said clapping his hands as he walked out from a bush "your not as stupid as I once thought"

"You did this to him!" SPECTER yelled at Mahmood

"Oh yes i did i infected him over 15 years ago

**Flashback 15 years ago POW camp, London England**

"SHUT UP TERRORIST SCUM!" Vladimir shouted to a screaming terrorist prisoner

"Or what, soon all your cities will burn" the terrorist said resulting in a hit to the gut by Vladimir

"Not while im still here" Vladimir said "I will die protecting my country"

"Thats what you think" the terrorist said as he pulled out a purple vial from his pocket and threw it to the ground releasing its mist

"NOOO" Vladimir said holding his breath "I'll die before i ever become your slave!" he shouted as he began to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. But after a while you pass out from lack of air before you die and your body will start breathing again. Vladimir soon fainted and began to breath again inhaling the mist, a few minutes later he awoke

"Vladimir Krechov you will now from this day follow my orders" the terrorist said

"Yes sir" Vladimir said as his blue eyes became purple

"Please call me General Mahmood" the terrorist said as they broke out of the camp

* * *

><p>"And guess what his first orders were" Mahmood said<p>

"To kill the Four for Freedom" SPECTER mumbled

"Yes, and now Lt. Lawsnegger and Cpt McDougle are both dead leaving you two but i will finish you off personally american" Mahmood said as he shot SPECTER with a taser causing SPECTER to fall down screaming in pain while Mahmood began to beat him mercilessly

"AHHHHHHH" SPECTER yelled as he was shot with the taser continously. Vladimir looked at his old comrade being torturted and something changed in him he began to remember his original job

"To end terrorism" Vladimir said as his purple eyes changed back to the original blue

"Now you die" Mahmood said as he raised his knife above SPECTER before it was caught by Vladimir and the russian threw Mahmodd into a tree. He then turned around to see a struggling SPECTER

"Need a hand comrade?" Vladimir said in his gentle deep russian voice as he held his hand out to help SPECTER

"Good to have you back friend" SPECTER said as he grabbed Vladimirs hand. That was the first time SPECTER had any friendly thoughts towards Vladimir in 15 years.

"Specter i dont know what to say i have done so many bad things" Vladimir said lowering his head in shame

"It wasnt your fault, you were being controlled" SPECTER said

"I know thats wh-" Vladimir began to say before he saw Mahmood attempting to escape. SPECTER leaned forward to kill Mahmood but Vladimir stopped him

"Please, that bastard made me betray my own country let me kill him" Vladimir said as he made his way to Mahmood. SPECTER smiled and counted down from 30 as he heard Mahmoods screams of pain and Vladimirs enraged yells, after 30 seconds the screams stopped

_"Thats our russian" _SPECTER thought to himself

* * *

><p>"Oh where the hell am I?" McDougle said to himself as he woke up. he went to rub his head and found that he no longer had hands but paws, he then jumped down and looked in a mirror and saw that he was a silver wolf with gold eyes<p>

"WHAT THE F-" McDougle began to say before the doctor interupted him

"Your other body was damaged beyond recovery and you were going to die so using electiral impulses we trasfered your mind from your human body to this wolf one' The doctor explained

"I see" McDougle said. he was shocked at what happened but considering he would have died he really didnt give a crap. he felt the urge to puke when he saw his now dead human body

_"now theres something you ddont see everyday" _McDougle said. His nose then shot up as he smelled a very sweet aroma he turned around to find its source

"Wally is that you?" a brown and white furred wolf asked McDougle

"Yes lassie its me" McDougle said. Now that he was a wolf he felt mush more attracted to Mollie. Mollie ran at him and pounced on him and began kicking his face

"No way" Garth said

"How os that possible?" Candu asked

"The joys of human technology mate" McDougle said he then turned to Mollie and knelt down in front of her "Mollie will you marry me?" McDougle said

Mollie let out a yelp of joy "Wally id love to marry you!" she said as she kissed him

"Hey its SPECTER he has someone with him" Garth shouted

"Oh no he didnt" McDOugle said as he unsheathed his claws and jumped at the figure to the left

* * *

><p>SPECTER was walking to the tent with Vladimir when a silver wolf pounced on him and began choking him<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?" SPECTER yelled as he pried the wolf off of him

"Oh sorry mate i meant to attack the other one" the wolf said

"M-McDougle?" SPECTER said dumbfounded

"Long story mate but first i would love to know why THIS arsehole is with you!" McDOugle said as he growled at Vladimir

"McDougle stop i have to tell you something" SPECTER said as he explained to McDougle how Vladimir was infected with agent indigo and was ordered to do all the things he did

"So mate looks like your back with us then, but dont think i like you because of you im a feckin wolf now" McDougle said

"SPECTER" the wolves all shouted as the jumped on him. Giana's mouth accidenly met SPECTER's in an awkward moment

"sorry" she said in an embarrased tone

"Dont worry about it" SPECTER said with a smile before he was interrupted by a loud sound

"SHIT! IT'S THE NUKE!" one of the U.S Marines yelled

"Dammit if that thing detonates we're looking at 30 million casualty's" SPECTER said as he made his way for a F-22 Raptor jet

"SPECTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Humphrey yelled

"STOPPING THAT NUKE! IM GLAD TO HAVE KNOWN YOU AL!" SPECTER replied as he jumped into the cockpit

"Whats he gonna do?" Lilly asked

"He's gonna fly that that jet into the nuke once it is high enough so it will detonate but wont kill anyone" McDougle said. Hearing this Giana broke down crying

"SPECTER DONT!" she yelled

"MY LIFE ISNT WORTH 30 MILLION, GIANA I WOULD'NT HAVE MADE IT WITHOUT YOU" SPECTER yelled back

"NOOOO" Giana cried. While Vladimir was watching this he realized what he had to do

"Listen im sorry for everyhting i did but rememebr what i am doing now" Vladimir said as he ran to the jet. SPECTER was closing the cockpit window when Vladimir came and pushed him out as Vladimir got in the jet

"VLADIMIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" SPECTER yelled

"REDEMPTION! EVERY ONE ON THE PLANET WANTS ME DEAD FOR CRIMES I DID NOT DIRECTLY COMMIT! I KILLED INNOCENTS AND BETRAYED MY COUNTRY! NOW I AM GOING TO REDEEM MYSELF" Vladimir replied

"Vladimir" SPECTER said tearing up

"Specter my friend, remember what I did for the free world" Vladimir said as he took off on the jet and rocketed towards the nuke. After the jet was above the atmosphere Vladimir directed the jet to crash into the nuke

_"This one is for you Walter Lawsnegger, Im sorry for everything" _were Vladimirs last thoughts before his jet struck the nuke destroying it. On the ground peoplw everywhere looked up to see the bright explosion in the sky no one knowing it was Vladimir

"Goodbye friend" McDougle said

"He really was a hero" SPECTER thought to himself as he saw Giana running at him

"Specter are you okay?" she asked

"Im okay" SPECTER said as he hugged Giana. A moment later a helicopter landed behind SPECTER and a group of soldiers wearing black clothes and masks came out and surrounded him

"Commander Dimone Freehold , presidents orders you are to come with us" one of the men said

"And just who the hell are you?" SPECTER asked

"We're not asking commander" the man said pointing his weapon at him "get on board now!"

"Can I atleast say goodbye?" SPECTER asked

"No you might try to escape, now get on" the man said forcing SPECTER on to the plane. The SEAL looked at his freinds as he flew away over the distance

_"The fuckin planet better be endangered! i didnt even get to say goodbye" _SPECTER said

"Sorry about the rought treatment but we needed you fast Commander" a man said

"What the hell is this all about" SPECTER asked

"This" the man said handing SPECTER a folder. When SPECTER saw what was inside his heart stopped

"No it cant be" SPECTER said as the helicopter disappeared over tjhe horizon

**A cliffhanger. I know this chapter was kinda rushed but I have football now and i dont have much time to write, the story will continue in a sequel im planning on writing when im done with my other stories until then read and review**


End file.
